Wishing On A SuperNova Rewritten
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: In each life we are set to learn lessons along the way.Only this one will cost them the life they dreamt on having after destroying Naraku and the memories of the life,forced to leave.All this for a mistake Kagome doesn't remember wishing more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Wishing On A SuperNova

By Inuyashas Youkai

~Summary~

The concept of wishing on a star doesn't work to well when the star in question, without the wishcaster's knowledge,explodes into a supernova upon being wished upon. Can any wish be too heavy for any single star to withstand ?

When this occurs the explosion is so great ,its rips a fissure through the timeline as they know it,and altering the way the present is perceived . The past ,in result ,they can no longer exist in the affected parts of the timeline, and to prevent further contradiction to the passage of time.

The Kami have stepped in ,but only after they have destroyed Naraku will they make their move. Afterward, the following actions will take place: To take them from this time as they know it , replace them in a different time in the future ,until the tear has repaired itself to return them to their rightful place.

Only the damage won't repair itself in their lifetime, it would take a millennia to heal the damage that was brought forth ,and wouldn't end with only them but with their ancestors as well ,because they would simply not exist. Once moved ,they wouldn't carry the memories or experience readily available to recognize each other in their temporary existence.

All of them affected would be given new memories ,and connecting them to their new life. While the old events of the past are erased to stop the recollection of what has already been . Only a mistake was committed when time was rewritten. Not only were the ones present in the wish Kagome made ,were brought back , but some slipped through without knowing until it was to late, and with it came the jewel fragments passing through ,so small without detection.

The one day ,marking when time began to flow once more within the dreams leaking out into their thoughts of another time when they meet once more. Trying to close off those memories out of fear of what they meant while trying to keep up with the world already set for them. Questions begin to unravel the answers wrapped tightly around them, but never the one they want most..

Searching for something ,but what unbeknownst to them ,and never yet found. All for a wish that the person who casted it doesn't even remember making... For actions and consequences not of this time quickly spilling out into this one to conflict with what they know now.

Can love and friendship really surpass time ? Kagome and the others learn this when their restored lives in this new time are worth living ,though each of them feel something is missing .Will they ever find out what or will they find each other in time on their own ? As Well as find what they are looking for , or missing the piece of themselves, they long for forever...


	2. Chapter 2

Wishing On A Supernova

Chapter One Kagome's Wish

By Inuyashas Youkai

*I do not own Inuyasha nor the song Most Uncommon Thing By Five Times Augest*

The sun made it's decent over the horizons in Sengoku Judai ,fading it's light descending into nightfall. The moon trading places to softly give it's dim pale presence emerging ,a soft whisper of announcement ,and lit across the darkened sky. Stars began to dot the blackened clouds,symbolizing the cycle from the day into night, has commenced.

Feeling only the warmth of the fire,blazing in it's chosen spot, while the group of the Inutaichi sat memorized in the flames dance ,and engrossed in their own thoughts. Through many travels they had finally had come to the point in time that each one of them dreamed about :Collecting nearly all the shards called for to put it back to it's original luster ,to send it out of time's existance , and with it removing the evil presence that sought its power for his own greed.

Thus now it was time to meet their tormentor, to remove the remaining needed shards from it's taint,and to destroy it's demented game from continuing . All of them felt that the time for them was coming to an end whether they survived or not they could free those affected and still within his hold. In their search realizing with the exception of the few that Kagome had now possessed ,Naraku had gathered and hoarded the remaining part of the jewel . The hesitant feelings of the unknown fate awaiting them was gripping their being into silence, and the thoughts of what could be were suffocating them with a tightened grip. The result in this forbidden path of thought was fillling their hearts with the following emotions ,eating them whole:

Sorrow and Regret

The acquiring of such to achieve what vile ,cruel intentions he had set out when the completed orb permeating with poisoned malevolence was in his possession. So it was only a matter of time before the looming darkness overhead came for them, but with it the consequences of the unvoidable meeting that the beast now ranked of ,and very soon will collide with them.

Overlooking the days begining from the start, each one began to think of better times to prevent the inpending truth of what may,and to continue to live for the moment given to them once more. During that time someone spoke to break the silence , and to everyone surprise who it had been ,it was the small now matured fox kit.

" When do you think Naraku will come for us?"Shippo hesitantly asked

"Don't worry about it Shippo ,you will be safe ?" Kagome soothingly whispered

Miroku had soon predicted that by tomorrow ,the madness that sought the jewel would soon be upon them, and with stillness within the area ,his audience silently agreed. Tonight, they had deemed would be their last night together ,as a group . At least in the way how they now knew it and unlike the prevailing the possibility of any one or all could falter .Hence leaving this life behind them ,and saying their silent farewells to their following dreams they'd miss ,and otherwise taking if they would've lived. The life they once had in the present would no longer matter because they would no longer be.

Everyone knew they were strong enough together ,with all that has answered to the defying cries of the darkened malice created within the jewel ,and signifying it's feared end. Though they also knew that their purpose in their fight came with a loss, and nothing was left to chance, as the upcoming destruction lingering left no exception to the life it may take. This abandoned all other hopes and promises that a life outside the one all of them lived to achieve past this great moment of triumph.

Each one carried unique reason and definite causes for them not to fail,and at least of the time of the beast's annihilation, but with reality constantly putting them in check that was unheard of. Anything past that was left to the unknown possibility that now seemed to stand high above and out of their reach. For tomorrow , as they would stand united against the evil that taunted their very core of their soul, and would carry a different aspect to the world they would exist in :Either in spirit or to remain whole. For after tonight they might not return to the life they claimed ,after this.

Silently standing, Kagome silently walked passed the small group surrounding the campfire,and stopping just beyond outside the shielding embankment of trees. Taking a seat away from the scorching embers ,to feel the cold creeping chill travel up her spine,and while alone she absorbed to take everything in . In her spot on the grassy hill,lifting her legs to embrace them ,and gently rocking herself, as she rose her eyes toward the night sky.

The stars twinkled brightly,almost like if silently without noise invited her to take the comfort they provided. Regardless of how silly it sounded or appeared ,it would seem as her inner child was begging her out of desperation ,and at a loss of what to do to help the situation:To make a wish on one unsuspecting star. While the girl sat in her own little world being completely absent of any sound, and foolishly taking some time in the childish task of picking just the right star.

The girl desperately chose this action knowing it wouldn't work but only served to comfort her, where comfort could be found ,to soothe the rising painful devastation and relieve the disgusting bile within her. Closing her eyes,Kagome thought of the perfect wish to cast on her carefully picked and just perfect star. Once she had opened her soft orbs of chocolate,she progressed to relocate the chosen star and then whispered her wish.

"I wish that we will make it out of this tomorrow, and if it's not too much trouble for me to ask can you just grant me some time to let Inuyasha know how I feel before this all ends."

Kagome said in truth knowing that the idea was far fetch in asking a star to grant her a miracle so like the others she said a little prayer too. She also new after everything if they did survive all of this : Kagome would no longer have any more reason to stay .or remaining purpose in this time, and thus would be asked to return to her own time. Never being able to see her family from Sengoku Judai again,and only taking with her the memories Kagome cherished with her, once she took the last leap into the mystical well.

Nevertheless that she could live with ,knowing that they were able to live ,only to do so without her, as opposed to the alternative. Almost all of them anyway, unsure of what actions the hanyou wish to take afterwards: If he still intended to leave to join Kikyo in hell or would he choose to live with his friends that remained with him after her leave. Although deep down she knew with time that it was his decision in the end ,and only his .Kagome's part in it would to support him until she departed from this time

Defeatedly after the wish was made,Kagome lifted herself to stand on exhausted wobbly limbs, as she took the time to set herself right again on her toes. Kagome left her place of short solitude to return to the enticing warmth of the campfire and good friends. The comforting knowledge of the friendly atmosphere awaiting her seemed to calm her frayed disposition ,and away from the destructive thoughts lingering within her brain desiring to destroy her peace.

This was only to find Inuyasha coming in short behind, to now stand in her path with a indescribable look in his eye, and waiting patiently for her. At this point,Kagome grew close within a few steps from him ,and then paused. Not at all expecting the strangely surprising ,and out of character motions that followed from the usually violently gruff hanyou she'd grown to love ,even if it lessened some overtime it was still evident coming from him. The unexpected sudden movement came out of nowhere,when shockingly Kagome had been snagged up by the hand and pulled to collide softly to a firm chest ,and then snuggled into a embrace.

Slowly recovering from the slowly passing feelings inflicted from the possible illusions teetering on the borderline of crazed obsessive insanity, and filling the rather hopeful girl with doubt. Kagome wrapped her arms hesitantly around his waist , feeling rather awkward of how easily she was pulled into her imagined fantasy, and how dangerous it would be if Naraku had found this information :making this a trap.

Soon realizing with the gruffly made grunts for her attention that it wasn't a illusion but a real event, it relaxed her some that she wasn't crazy ,or Naraku wasn't involved ,but grew nervous with what that meant to her. Brought out of her musings to notice the rather intimate way they held one another, as Inuyasha had replaced his hands around the small of her back to give easier access to each other. Moments had passed before the young miko while in deep thought, pleasantly feeling frustrated out of her wits ,and rather curious as to his sudden change of demeanor at the same time. Until something dawned on her that registered a sense of reality to the situation .Inuyasha was trying to offer the comfort that he thought she needed as his friend.

Kagome had tried to removed herself thinking that maybe he like all of them needed the support of a friend, and she didn't want to confuse him into something different with the rash actions that sometimes followed in urgent times. Kagome didn't want to be that girl, already hating that she still felt the remaining fragments of the feelings that she once had occupied .The fact remained as far as Kagome was concerned that he still longed for the look alike counterpart of her soul and until proven otherwise she wouldn't be drawn to false hopes.

Regardless her actions to remove herself from the comfort of being in his arms ,for the feelings it brought forth ,and in the end failed,resulting her to try to deal with ignoring them painfully. It was only to find herself secured more in a tighter hold to keep her there in his arms. Confusion flooded her being as to what could be ailing her hanyou friend. Although at the moment Inuyasha gave no appearance to attempt to give her questioning eyes the information she seeked.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome hesitantly whispered on deaf ears only to overhear the muffled cries from the man who held her tightly against him.

Without the ability to answer with any comprehend-able words at the time,Inuyasha had slowly shook his head, and buried his nose deeper into to crook of her neck . It was in this action ,that he wanted imprint her scent in his memory:to memorize every detail, etch her exact image within his brain,and found himself wanting more. Tears continued to flow down his face for reasons unknown to his friend, only that of what everyone had on their minds but unbeknownst to her there was more, and it had to do with her.

The miko in his embrace soon realized that Inuyasha needed a moment to calm his nerves, to try to get over whatever it was that had somewhat upset him. In result without words Kagome gave it to him,and only left her silent presence to comfort him. It was this comfort from her ,that soon Kagome found Inuyasha had obliviously needed and wanted from her at the time.

Kagome found she unwillingly once again let herself become drawn deeper within the embrace for the comfort it seemed to have brought him,fighting against the painful reminders of the love lost for her within the simple touch the loss corrupted ,and all the while he seemed to be elsewhere in his own thoughts .In the back of there minds a soft melody played entwining with their thoughts, reminding them of what they would soon be leaving behind with the other knowing to be hidden forever in the forgotten strands of time:

~Most Uncommon Thing~

So I have wished what seems could be 1,000 years too deep  
And I have dreamed of things I need without the help of sleep  
And everything you do is the reason that I do this  
It's only fair that I should owe you all my time

Cause you are a most uncommon thing  
You are a most uncommon thing I'm savoring

So we will dance as if it seems that no one's watching  
And you will be the one to lead and I'll be following  
And every step will be an anniversary  
I can't believe that I will have you all this time

Cause you are a most uncommon thing  
You are a most uncommon thing I'm savoring

So take me as you please, I want you  
And say you'll be my ease  
And promise the same things I promise you  
Just that will do

Cause you are a most uncommon thing  
You are a most uncommon thing I'm savoring  
I'm savoring  
I'm savoring you

Excluding the occasional stroking of each each others back,as to console the mysteries holding them in silence,and then soon finding a comfortable quiet looming above them. There were no words exchanged between the two ;as the tears slowly tapered off to the overwhelming frustration that grew into it's place within Inuyasha's being. It was then that without his knowledge his thoughts flowed into the open, carried by the soft wind into the most peculiar, gentle, but pained whisper tinkling into her ears.

"Why does everything have to be so hard ,Kagome? Why can't I just tell you?"

"What is it you want to say Inuyasha? Just come out and say it ."

At this time ,the hanyou smirked at his own mistake : In not realizing that he had started to speak of his thoughts aloud in order to stop the inevitable words from flowing outward, thus beginning to regret his carelessness in allowing this mishap ,and that was until Inuyasha thought he heard Kagome respond to his believed unspoken question. Once his theories were proven by the hushed sounds of her unmistakable voice ,and the words encouragingly pushing him to speak.

A fringe of pink emerged on his checks as the realizations hit home for Inuyasha ,as Kagome desired to hear what he felt he couldn't easily say to her. To believe what she suggested were true was painstakingly hard , increasing with torn reluctance to voice what he needed to say ,and what he wanted her to hanyou ,stood frozen, riddled with worry about her reaction ,fear was an understatement ,and easier said than done when he was standing face to face with it.

It was strange and slightly stupid,even to himself:One could give him a battle with a threat any day but stick him in a conversation dealing with mush, Inuyasha wanted to give in,and admit defeat . To say the Kami intended another pointless joke ,although not funny at least to him, and to force his hand to do it's will to destroy him once more with the loss of another one he loved ,was absurd, but one Inuyasha still feared. Though to point out for the sake of argument, so was the situations that he immediately seemed to be getting himself into within the realm of his cursed life,and in the end always forced him to left alone once again.

Inuyasha took a cleansing breath ,releasing the gust of air in a airy chuckle. Making a sly look to see the girl standing next to him,and in a effort to test out the waters before he spoke. Inuyasha slowly began to gain a small amount of confidence to speak the words he longed to for so long, as in truth it may be his last chance to do so. At first his voice was quiet ;almost a faint whisper, and while trying slowly to gain the courage to find the words.

" Sit down with me ,Kagome?"

"Yea, of course Inuyasha."

Together they reluctantly stepped out of the comfortable spot they held within each others arms and drew back to sit next to each other in a nearby patch of soil. To pass some time, the lone couple sat in silence , nervously looking about their surroundings, as if the ground held the answers to their questions beneath it. With a sigh ,Inuyasha spoke to break the slight newly developing uncomfortable moment of silence ,that had the conversation had led too.

"It's not that easy for me,Kagome."

" What's not ,it can't be that bad Inuyasha. It's not like you ,normally you don't have a problem speaking your mind."

"Your right ,but not about this. You know it's rather comically sad to admit to the one whom he is supposed to protect of his flawed weakness . Give me anything ,Kagome to talk about and I will gladly tell you without any reserve to the regards of whom it would offend. On the other hand ,this subject, only gives me the instinctive notion to run away like Kouga with my figurative tail between my legs. It's crazy but it's true, even the master of Tessaiga has it's weakness. I am sorry to disappoint."

" No , not Inuyasha ,it can't be ! I am rather shocked!" Kagome mocked, sending the said dog ready to pounce for her teasing,and before running around in circles while he began to give chase.

"Why you! Come back here ! I wasn't done yet" Inuyasha pretended to give his best at a mock pout after she jumped up ,flinching back a little ,and to only just miss his claws from the attack of tickle barrage ;as they now called it .

Kagome returned to her sitting spot shortly after guessing now by his reaction, and from his actions told her that whatever he had to say held some importance. It was true in fact they have over the years became closer in friendship ,and only slightly touching the border to be crossed into becoming more ,within the last couple months. Though nothing between them had ever been spoken aloud to confirm whether or not the decision to continue was the same for the two. It didn't help but couldn't be helped at the time for their sake for Inuyasha to continue his fa-cod of holding out onto the act that he was in fact still making his visits with Kikyo.

It seemed to have appeared that those visits with his long lost love had been in the same way that the hanyou had in the past. Leaving without remorse against Kagome's wishes that eventually broke her heart, and forcing her to forget of that possibility. Only that wasn't his intention in the end only to not give away the feelings toward Kagome that he forced himself to keep hidden, and so he could fulfill his word to Kikyo. Inuyasha guessed that gave the reason for her to back off. True ,yes he still saw her but their wasn't the longing anymore that he once had for Kikyo.

Now that Inuyasha might have another chance to tell her as planned, after everything was settled and Kikyo was put to rest , but the choice to tell her before was because on the off chance one or both didn't survive through this. The hanyou felt he owed Kagome that much ,and even thought she may not hold the same for him any longer. This he could understand considering the pain she must've felt in her sacrificial ways of herself to make others happy.

Inuyasha had truly hoped that his chance to have those feeling returned ,after she leaned of his love and devotion for her. If only for one night so be it, but if it turned out otherwise with Kagome carelessly mocking his words by throwing to the wind ,and in the end rejecting him, alas that 's what concerned him. Taking another deep breath he decided if tonight was indeed the last point in time he could have her ,then he would at least tell her ,and regardless of what she would say afterwards.

"It's just .. I just wish we had more time ,Kagome. Though if tonight is the last night we have .In this I have to say I am sorry ,this is cruel I know ,but..." Inuyasha paused to look at her ,seeing her eyes as they had newly drawn tears ,flowing down her cheeks.

"Kagome what's wrong , please don't cry .You know I hate it when you cry"Inuyasha spoke while pulling her in his side holding her ,brushing his lips across her forehead.

"Your going with Kikyo.?" Kagome hesitantly spoke ,unsure of her desire to know the answer.

" Let me finish ,please .This is very hard for me ,okay .. You'll see soon that you have absolutely nothing to cry about. "Inuyasha confided and giving her a quick squeeze,and recieving her nod for him to continue.

"Okay as I was saying ,Kagome I' am sorry that we don't have much time, and I know of the cruel implications with it but I need you to know before if we go that I ...I..."Inuyasha stopped to pause for a moment before he lost control over his emotions to join her in her tears

I love you Kagome" Inuyasha painfully forced through his lips,filled with so much emotion,opening himself bare to her ,and making him raw from the gasp that escaped her lips.

Kagome was lost to the sound of his voice,only to be distracted by the words the voice carried ,but happily shocked by their meaning.

"I am so sorry , that I chose now of all times to tell you the truth .I know it's cruel of me but I can't leave you tommorrow knowing that if I let you go without telling you before Naraku ,than I could also leave you without ever knowing and that I can't live with you not knowing how I truely felt about you. Inuyasha rambled.

Knowing just what he was trying to say in Inuyasha's rambling's, Kagome knew she had to do something to ease his fears. Kagome had eased out of his embrace to further unnerve the hanyou thinking he was being rejected,and the proof of that shown as tears fell from his eyes. Before he could leave she placed her hand against his face to rest agaist his tear stained face ,and then softly grazing his cheeks with her fingertips.

"And I you Inuyasha, I have loved you for along time ...I will love you always .I just felt If I loved you, like I do ..I love you enough to let you go to Kikyo where you want to be for your own happiness. I never thought.. "Kagome comforted

"Please , Don't. Don't ever let me go Kagome ,I love you. "Inuyasha took the next few moments to pulled Kagome into his arms while on his knees stealing her lips with his.

When the need for air became evident, both parted only to grasp each others hands within their own and hold each other close. Together they stood just gazing into one another's eyes, and at the same time without words ,telling the unknown secret of to their love held within their hearts.

"Thankyou ,Kagome and I promise you if you'll stay with me I will do my best to make you happy if you will let me? Will you stay with me?"Inuyasha shly asked

"Yes, I promise to stay with you as I always have been "Kagome confided

" No, I don't want it to be like before ! I want you as my mate ,if you will have me Kagome?"Inuyasha clarified

"I know ! Yes I will .I was only teasing you before. .Haha! "Kagome teased before taking off back towards camp

"Kagome !" Inuyasha yelled to come back to him

"Gotta catch me Inuyasha! Come on let's head back before Miroku gets his idea's to our departure." Kagome called back continuing her light jog.

"That I wouldn't mind some much if it were true" (wink ,wink) Inuyasha pervertedly teased suggestively

"I am more concerned if Sango kills Miroku before tomorrow comes." Inuyasha smirked in response to Kagome's accusing gasp ,and to the thundering smack proving the punishment Sango, was unleashing on the hentai monk for his perverted ways. It was what the monk loved to refer as his cursed hand .

"Inuyasha I can't believe you You are turning hentai! !" Kagome accused.

"With you Kagome, I can't promise you anything ,but you never can tell..." Inuyasha chuckled darkly as he threatened.

"Yea that would be disastrous wouldn't it ? I'm surprised he hasn't gotten brain damage from whacks on the head " Kagome fondly remarked as they walked now hand in hand back to their friends.

"Hey that reminds me , you wouldn't punish me like that if I wanted to touch you?Would you?"Inuyasha said while wiggling his eyes in a provocatively at Kagome.

" I love you but your hopeless, but you if you like can hold me tonight as we sleep ,but tonight sleep we need."

"Only for you,Kagome .Your right time for bed! Inuyasha jumped up pulling her on his back on raced back to hurriedly quickly get into the sack with her..to sleep.

"Awe ,does that mean you'll sleep with me ?" Kagome asked

"I thought you would never ask! And I wouldn't have it any other way." Inuyasha confirmed.

Hours later ,finally finding themselves tucked in together in the sleeping bag, gaining the insinuative ,and suggestive looks from the rest of the group .Inuyasha ,for the first time didn't care .The only thing the hanyou knew ,was that for the first time in a long time he was happy ,with finally recieving something that he wanted and loved, as well as having it reciprocated by that someone . It was something he never felt before,but cherished it all the same as he did her and the little time they had left to be had with each other.

To be able to share what could be his last bit of time of his life cuddled tightly in a combined loving embrace with the love of his life and his son Shippo. Well at best it would have been,if they all lived because it was planned and Inuyasha would've made her his lifemate,if that would be proven to be so.. In the end Inuyasha, had finally decided not to long ago that he would live alongside Kagome instead of following Kikyo, and after their mission was complete, if not for the new power of Naraku that may prove to destroy them when consuming what he had of the blasted cursed thing.

To increase his happiness across the way, his happiness and good fortune was mirrored in Miroku and Sango's situation as well ,and to his unsurprised reaction to what he already knew from Kagome .Miroku and Sango had a thing for another and like them it had been kept secret ,unbeknownst to the couple laid in a similar position that they were,snuggled together across from them. Both couple's had escaped into their own little world where only the two could freely be ,within the depths staring back into their eyes by the other ,and they were for a short time allowed to show their love for one another.

Unfortunately little did they know how right they were ,in fact they were sharing their last night, basked in the love they only just discovered ,and then to have it taken away in a instant ,just because of a wish . A wish made on a star that was too old to be able brunt the weight of it. It was true that they would lose each other just not how they would expect to. For in the distance ,a vow made to correct the mistake made ,and that called for the supernova to form . Thus within the supernova ,creating a force powerful enough when exploding, to punch and tear a hole in time.

To correct the anomaly, the Kami decided to replace those affected by the wish made in this life, and place them in the future with new lives . Sadly they couldn't know who the other was to prevent further damage,and until the time-line repaired itself those that once knew each other would be forced to forget. Realistically though,as Midoriko predicted ,the time it would take for the damage to heal itself would be longer than many life times ,and therefore confirmed that their new placement within the flow of time would be permanent.. Though it a sad situation it couldn't be helped and this way they would live .Whether they found each other again was anyone's guess, only time will tell. For now ,the Kami would let them enjoy their bliss and only interfere once Naraku is eradicated. Afterward their plan will be set in motion.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Wishing On A SuperNova

Chapter Three The Future Awaits

By Inuyashas Youkai

The sheets of rain splattering on the ground when the loud bell rang signaling the end of the school day. This began the massive out pour of the student body throughout the halls of Mizuho Nogei High School, in metro Tokyo. The parking lot was crowded with the enthusiasm of class for the day being over.

A young girl about 16 with inky slacked curls;wearing a black pleated shirt ,with her sailor colored black and white blouse with a floral bolo silk tie,and penny loafers,as was the girls typical uniform . The girl who answered to Kagome ,was just now getting her coat on and her umbrella, heading out to walk a few blocks to the stop to catch the bus with a deepened heartfelt sigh towards another dull and boring day had finally ended continued on her familiar path

On the way out she came upon a scene at the bus stop:It would seem, a male dressed in in a button down top, and black pants decided that it would be a good idea to let his hands act out on his hentai thoughts,and by grabbing a feel of a girl's rump. In the end, the said boy ended up on the floor,and sent by a fierce punch to the ground. A couple of the bystanders caught onto a laughing frenzy, almost sending them to the ground next to their fallen Kagome waited for the bus ,she figured she would watch with nothing else to occupy her time at the moment ,and besides ...

'A little entertainment wouldn't hurt ,well maybe for the pervert with the cursed hand' Kagome thought.

"Damn Miroku ,don't you ever learn to give up?"The female victim to the cursed hand yelled

"Hahahaha! You Haha Got Hahaha Wailed Hahahaha By a girl haha! "Another boy that was dressed the same way, but with longer hair down his mid back, also black tried to speak through his fit of laughter.

" It was the hand I swear it has a mind of it's own,I promise I would never think of doing that on my own . Miroku said

The girl that was ever so carefully protecting her bum by siting on a nearby park bench and vehemently spoke of serious injury underneath her breath. Kagome looked at the young girl whom looked as though she met her before but in her right mind she knew she hadn't ,but for exception in seeing her around at school with some of her friends, and though most of them seemed through the look that the one siting on the bench she may have felt the same or maybe have similar thoughts as to where they may have met each other, cause Kagome didn't have a clue.

"Hey ,you what's your name?" The girl sitting on the bench called out.

" You mean me ? "Kagome asked

"Yea come here ,it would make a change to having a girl to talk to instead of all the testosterone pigs ,while waiting for the bus."Sango mused

" Why Sango do you insist on hurting me so?" Miroku fake a wound in his chest saying his objections in a mocked hurt voice.

"I would have to agree with you on that ,My name is Kagome ,what's yours?"Kagome mentioned as she went toward to where Sango sat.

Though on her way she must've tripped on something because she fell .Kagome closed her eyes but soon realised the fall she waited for never came .When she opened them to the boy whom seconds before was laughing at the hentai boys fortune,and found that he prevented her fall.

"Thank you " Kagome said to the boy who now held her ,then trekked the rest off the way to the other girl's bench.

"Your welcome ,by the way what did you say your name was ?"The boy said

"It's Kagome but my friends for some reason call me Kaggy so which ever you prefer,what's your's?"

" Alright that's Miroku ,Inuyasha, and I am Sango "Sango mentioned by pointing to the people with their names.

"Hi guys" Kagome waved happily greeting her new friends

It was soon after that Sango pulled kagome to stand between her and the pervert boy while they loaded up into the bus. With Miroku and Inuyasha following, the small group paid and headed for the back of the bus. They were silent until Sango began prodding their new friend about herself.

"So your a Junior eh? Sango asked

"Yea , it's nothing special though .It's the same every year. Boys, Gossip , Homework , and bullshit. Though with every year that passes boys become bigger assholes, and sorry no offense to you boys. Gossip gets more and more shocking till it becomes mundane and pointless. I don't think I really have to say anything about the homework .The bullshit gets more and more to trudge thru with every year that passes!" Kagome said only half joking,eliciting some light giggles from the small group.

Something felt funny within the group that made some uncomfortable silence among them ,and for reasons that none of them could put a finger on. Especially Inuyasha ,it was strange but besides passing her down the halls that's all he knew of her . The confused boy couldn't figure this feeling out for the life of him ,but deep down for some reason he felt a longing and the need to protect her for someone he barely and Miroku had similar notions on the girl as the felt even though they didn't know her ,deep down they felt they should. Kagome was really not showing any emotion but the frustration that drew from the problems in her math briefly looked up noticing that her stop was soon coming so she put her books away ,and briefly stood .

"Okay guys this is me .Guess I will see you tommorrow.

" Bye Kagome ! Everyone's voice rang back as Kagome walked towards the front to exit,as the bus stopped.

"Hey guys I am going to make sure she gets home alright, so I'll see ya"Inuyasha said while running to the doors before they closed, and left two shocked teens gawking at the place where he once stood.

"Hey Kagome wait up! Inuyasha yelled as he ran to catch up with her.

"What's up ,Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Nothing I just you might like someone to talk to on the way home." Inuyasha replied.

"Alright then so tell me about yourself Inuyasha ?" Kagome teased

" Well, where to start pretty boring actually.. I have lived in Tokyo all my life .I live with my mom and my brother about you?" Inuyasha told

"I live with my foster parents ,they are the only parents I've ever known ever since birth ,but their really great . I have pretty much lived in Kyoto for most of my life up until about four years ago when we moved here ."

"Any Boyfriends?' Inuyasha coyly snuck in .

"No ,actually I did have one about two years ago ,he used to go to our school up until a year ago. Though something bad happened and it just didn't work out. How about you ?" Kagome said

"Kind of , I have been seeing this girl on and off ,but nothing serious as of yet"Inuyasha mentioned.

"So what happened with this guy what's his name? I might now him."Inuyasha asked.

"His name was Kouga , I am sure you knew him Kouga Takenawa or at least knew of him.

"Unfortunately ,yes I knew him .Wait a minute didn't you go overseas for a year after you broke up .At least if your the same Kagome I think that's what I heard. "Inuyasha asked

"Yep,that was my parents idea .They thought I was going to do something stupid afterward but I don't leave my responsibilities like that over a boy".Kagome affirmed

"Hey Inuyasha ,I know we just met but can you do me a favor ?"Kagome asked

"I can try what is it?" Inuyasha answered

"Can you keep a secret ?" Kagome asked

"If you plan to come inside , don't tell anyone okay?"Kagome asked

"I don't have to ,you know if it will embarrass you?" Inuyasha said

"It's not that ,well you'll see when you come inside .Just promise me ?"Kagome warned now leading them to the door of their two story house.

" Alright you have my word Kagome"Inuyasha said wondering what she might not want others to know and humble that she trusted him.

The pair walked in shortly after Kagome unlocked the door,and greeted by a short tike running towards Kagome .

"Mommy !Mommy! "The little tike called over at the two just know walking in

"Inuyasha ,this is my son Shippo .Shippo say hello to my friend Inuyasha" Kagome said shyly.

"Hello Shippo,how are you buddy?Inuyasha quietly said suddenly feeling somewhat uncomfortable .

"I am sorry Inuyasha , you were probably weren't expecting this .This is why I really haven't gotten close enough to anyone to really date afterward because of the reaction your giving me . If you would like to leave I would understand. If not let me get him settled and then we can hang out. "Kagome eased trying to get her child changed in the other room .

Kagome's mom had soon came in to greet her and to say her goodbye's before leaving for work .Inuyasha just plopped on her couch waiting till she was done in the understanding of what she said but when did Inuyasha ever walk away from a challenge . The fact saddened him somewhat that something like that happened to her, and she seemed nice enough. After about a hour later Kagome had came back out of her bedroom into the living room ,slightly shocked that Inuyasha stayed.

"What you didn't actually think I would leave did you? Inuyasha joked

"Well ya ,I thought you might ."Kagome said

"Friends don't leave friends ,Kagome. "Inuyasha cooed

Today marked the day it all started ,the pair soon became best friends and hanging out everyday after school, and sometimes on times together. It didn't involve doing anything spectacular; either at their houses or taking Shippo to the park . Things mostly carried on through out the day ,starting after school until it was time to return home ,and while looking forward to repeating it all again tommorrow.

"So how old is he?" Inuyasha asked ?" Inuyasha asked

"Shippo is a year old ,so yes when I supposedly took off a year it was actually to have him,but I did correspondence at home until it was okay to come back" Kagome explained

"Kouga just left you alone to raise his kid" Inuyasha asked

"Well it's a little more than that Inuyasha .I just think that he wasn't ready so he blamed the reason why on...I can't say it ,it's stupid. Besides it doesn't matter anyway, Shippo and myself are doing fine. " Kagome spoke,while moving to the spot on the couch next to Inuyasha.

Hours went by and they talked about this and that in between Kagome taking care of Shippo .Seeing it was about going on six ,they soon noticed they had inadvertently lost some time in their fun. Inuyasha had to soon leave but gave Kagome his number to his cell before he did and said to call him if Kagome needed anything .This left Kagome alone once again to get homework and Showering done before going to bed .

In the coming months ,it became a routine to hang out at Kagome's house and soon he had coaxed her to bring Sango and Miroku along as well. As they all had gotten close in the secret that they shared,the only times that they didn't hang out was when they had other things to do like girlfriends and previous engagements. Inuyasha's meetings with Kikyo had soon died down to few and far in between as the days passed.

On one of the occasions that he finally gotten Kagome to bring the others to the house ,their reactions were slightly shocked but not for long as Shippo quickly warmed up to them. It was then after Kagome's parents were out for the night, Kagome with the help of the others gotten Shippo to bed ,and Sango suggested that they play a game of truth or at the time was in the kitchen at the time when Inuyasha had stepped in behind her .

"Need any help ,I can rather be a great help in the kitchen if I do say so myself "Inuyasha offered .

"Sure ,will you take those pizza's in for me and I'll follow in with cups and drinks?"Kagome suggested.

"I am on it .Hey Kagome can we talk later?"Inuyasha asked

"Sure ,what about ?"Kagome mention while steadying everything but the pizzas as she followed him out back to the others.

"Don't worry Kagome will talk later" Inuyasha told her .

With everyone sat in there chosen spot on the floor they pigged out on pizza and soda while talking about gossip. Soon Sango decided to suggest for them to play truth or dare. Going back and forth between them as the night carried on. Sango gave the mike to Kagome to start off.

" Alright Inuyasha truth or dare?" Kagome threatened

"Dare " Inuyasha answered Kagome with a mouthful of pizza in his mouth

"Alright hmm prance on all fours and bark like a dog"Kagome somehow had the image of Inuyasha as a dog for some reason pop into her head.

Inuyasha shook his head with a growing smirk on his face, but stooped down on all fours as told and started to walk around and bark like a dog .It was only minutes before he pounced on her pulling her to the ground and started to tickle her senseless for the laughing that ensued from her 's begging screams filled the room loudly commanding for him to stop before he finally did ,but with a sly pout.

Then as the night came around to Sango, she dared Inuyasha to be in the closet for five minutes in the closet. At this time, was where things became complicated and get out of hand. Inuyasha stood to take Kagome's hand and led her into the closet in the living room . Luckily it had barely anything in it just a box at the top of forgotten pictures. Inuyasha walked in with her and shut the door shaking his head. Inuyasha and Kagome stood looking at anywhere but each other in their slight embarrassment.

Inuyasha had steeled himself knowing that what he had to say had to do along the same lines asking her to be his girlfriend . The boy fell in love with her during the time they spent together ,he even got somewhat attached to Shippo. Inuyasha knew this would be the perfect time to show her since the words weren't readily willing to come out.

So Inuyasha took one of his calloused hands and pulled her close to him earning him a gasp of shock . He continues to run his hand thru her lovely locks of curls then slid his palm under her chin to pull her face closer. Then after a short pause to gage her reaction and seeing that her eyes were closed ,Inuyasha went for the kill and softly kissed her lips. Moving slightly to her ears he whispered huskily into her ears.

"Kagome ,I think I love you.."

"I think I love you too,Inuyasha.."

At this time Inuyasha removed the top bottom of his black bottom up ,then handed the small button to her in a offering to show his affections to her, and as it was customary to their culture. Kagome rolled the small button in her hands admiring it for what it stood for . Then she took off the small necklace around her neck and slid the button through to pull it to hang next to the pendant on then placed the necklace back around her neck .

Inuyasha stole her lips once again in a more passionate kiss that lingered in a tortured teasing pause,his lips traveled down her neck ,then back up to her lips, before when Inuyasha saw it. The mark on her neck was not very noticeable but he could see it still all the same. In response, Inuyasha froze in his spot ,moving slowly away from her and slammed himself into the side wall of the closet .

Inuyasha was devastated because of what he knew that mark stood for ,and in truth it meant she was already spoken for . The pair were confused for their own reasons ,and when the closet opened they were standing on opposite ends of the small cubical .Their teasing friends that had awaited them , were slightly worried with the shock that maybe something had gone wrong.

They followed Sango out and returned to their seats ,and it was then that Inuyasha said it was getting late and had to leave unexpectedly. Without saying nothing other than see ya later then hearing the door shut behind him, the harsh reminder of the rather cold action towards her ,and after what they shared had brought tears in Kagome's eyes.

Sango and Miroku stayed a little longer to cheer her up, and without knowing what happened behind the closed doors they had no clue of how to help,but tried before they left nevertheless. It was Kagome afterward that stood alone in her empty apartment with exception for a sleeping Shippo. She was about to go to sleep until there was a knock on her door .Kagome had went to open it and her disappointing surprise lit up on her face when she saw who was on the other side of her door. Kouga.

"Kouga ,what are you doing here,how did you find me?"

Kouga pushed through the small opening between her and the door ,thus pushing her away from him. The man had come like the house was his and took a seat on the couch. Kagome was slightly concerned when she smelt the alcohol on his breath ,and then grew with worry when she noticed his eyes roaming around the room. His eyes fell on a picture on the wall of family that had included his son, his girlfriend and a man that wasn't him.

Kouga became infuriated as he stepped to close the distance between them . Instead of what she had feared him to do ,Kouga did something much worse as his hand came crashing down on her face in a fist ,and knocking her to the floor. Later ,when she awoken from her unconsciousness Kagome found herself on the floor and the glass from the frame was laying shattered on the floor next to her. Kagome ,crawed to stand when she felt a foot slam on her back ,pushing her back to the floor.

"It doesn't matter how I found you ,I am glad I did . I am taking back my son and my girlfriend who will be my wife. I don't want to ever see this picture again .Do You hear me ?"Kouga yelled slightly calming when she saw her nod her head in the shards of glass cutting up the side of her head.

"Now get this shit picked up ,what will your family think if they saw this mess when they get back ? You don't want that do ya?"Kouga said as he removed his foot from her back.

Kagome lifted herself from the ground and began to clean up the mess .Afterwards the injured woman hurriedly went about to clean up herself before Shippo had woken up for the day. It was when she had taken off the necklace ,the picture, and everything surrounding Inuyashas and Kagome's time together ,then hiding them in a box in the front closet.

This she knew she had to say goodbye,and forget about the life that she was most happy in. For her life and the life of her son depended on it,for her to pretend it had never occurred, and nothing affected her anymore . After she was done ,Kagome went to wake Shippo to feed him as the three sat in forced silence while eating their meal in faked familial happiness.

Shippo felt from his mother's fear,and that was evident shown in her eyes,knowing that something was wrong, but stayed quiet. Even late at night ,Shippo heard the screams and the painful tears raged on. Looking over to see thru the loud noise Shippo 's caught his mother's phone vibrate as it blinked Inuyasha. Shippo in fear contemplated if he should answer it ,in hopes maybe to help his mother.

"Hello Inuyasha?"Shippo whispered on the cell

"No ,this isn't Inuyasha this is Kikyo is Kagome available ?" Kikyo snottily asked

"I am sorry no my mom is busy ,may I speak to Inuyasha?"Shippo cried

"Well Inuyasha is sleeping,maybe you can give your mom a message for me .Tell her to lose this number , and never think of calling her again.."Kikyo said before she was interupted.

Shippo had heard Inuyasha asking what Kikyo was doing with his phone, snagging it away from her to look at who she was talking to. Inuyasha had started to yell at Kikyo for snooping on his phone then put the phone next to his ear .

"Hey Kagome?"Inuyasha said while takiing a seat on the couch

"No ,it's Shippo."Shippo whispered

"What's wrong Shippo?" Inuyasha worriedly said when he overheard the screams in the background.

Before ,Shippo could answer the heavy footsteps as a indicator ,and taking the phone before Kouga could taken it out on Shippo ,knowing who he was trying to call.

"Hello ?"Kagome spoke in a pained gasp

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked growing more concerned as he noticed that her breathing was somewhat labored.

"I am fine ,don't worry .I am sorry I wasn't at school today,something came up ."Kagome lied "I gotta go maybe I will see you later"

"Okay ,Kagome take care of yourself and if there's anything you need just call okay ,the offer still stands.

Before Kagome could acknowledge him Kouga had taken the phone from her,and the violent wrath started to invoke it's pain once again upon her. .Soon all Inuyasha heard on the phone was a large bang, like a phone being thrown, hiting the wall and then nothing.. Inuyasha was about to over there but Kikyo persuaded him to stay at home saying that it was probaly just Kagome dropping it. Inuyasha couldn't say he believed her ,but at the time he wished for anything else but what his instincts were telling him.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Wishing On A SuperNova

Chapter Four Waiting

By Inuyashas Youkai

The next day at school was even harder because Kagome wasn't even at school . Inuyasha soon went back to spending time with Kikyo ,but it was obvious he was worried,and because this wasn't like her . Though the way her left her may be a reason,but he didn't know for sure. Sango and Miroku were worried too that their friend wasn't at school.

The next day Kagome returned but something was different about her, it was like she was going thru the motions but it all seemed fake . Inuyasha had approached her during one of the classes Inuyasha substituted for Sango ,partnering up with her acting as a teachers aid with Kagome and helped her grade papers. Kagome had greeted him and asked where Sango was ,although Inuyasha said she had to do some makeup work so she asked him to fill in.

_'A lie, but it worked to get close to her'._

The truth was Inuyasha missed her and ever since she had been MIA after that spooky call that happened a week ago , with the closet incident. Inuyasha had begged Sango to trade with him , and with her getting the study hall he had originally gone to. They sat in a abandoned room going through endless stacks of papers and doing it without ever so much as a word to one another. Almost however, not including the exception of talking about what they needed to do with the papers, but otherwise the pair was almost silent. When Kagome had stood to take the completed papers to the long table ,and to make room on the small workspace in the middle of the room. .Inuyasha stood and walked behind ,soon Kagome felt two arms snaking around her lightly to hold her,and resulted in a pained hiss as she released a sudden cry.

"Kagome I am sorry are you okay?" Inuyasha jumped back and lifted her shirt to look for anything that could be the cause . He soon uncovered a nasty bruise on her side.

"Kagome ? You care to explain this to me? Is this why Shippo called me?" Inuyasha loudly roared louder than he wanted to for the fear of the situation she got herself in after he left.

"Oh that ,it was silly Inuyasha ,yes it hurts but it's not what you think .Kouga would never do anything like that, Clumsy me lost my balance in carrying more of the laundry I could downstairs and I fell"Kagome fumbled over her words

Inuyasha had taken his place in front of her and pulled her softly to him in a comforting embrace .While using soothing stokes on her back to calm her, he slowly rocked them back and forth in place. The hanyou had known somewhere deep within him that she was lying to him ,and he didn't know why. The man didn't want to scare her off ,so for now he had dropped the conversation until she had allowed him to be closer to her.

After a few minutes like this Kagome calmed ,Inuyasha had then released her,. The two had went back to the table to grade papers,and this time with light conversation. Inuyasha felt somewhat better knowing she was still talking to him but he couldn't get past what he felt he knew of Kouga. Frustratingly ,the time they had together had soon ended when the bell rang . Both of them gathered their books to leave,and Kagome was almost to the door when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Do you think maybe sometime we could hang out like we used to ?"Inuyasha hesitantly asked

"Inuyasha ,I would love to .I really would but Kouga would never allow it and you know it ,I am sorry . "Kagome sadly said then left the room with Inuyasha frozen to the spot he was pinned to ,when she said those words.

Inuyasha had quickly went to find Sango and Miroku ,maybe they could help him . As time progressed it seemed that Kagome seemed to drift back to where she was before Inuyasha and her spoke,but worse. She had began to be withdrawn ,and then soon isolating herself from went on for months and soon she was pulling away from her friends that she had become close to in the short time.

Sango had at one time went to go to her house one day after school because everyone had grown extremely worried about her. When she had gotten to the porch she heard the baby cry and a man yelling at someone to shut the baby up. Then afterward she heard a loud boom as if something just hit the wall .

"I am outta here,be back later when you can get off your lazy ass and get that baby to keep quite."The mysterious man then tore out of the house to his car ,driving away so fast to notice her.

The front door was left open ,and the room as she entered soon filled with quiet sobs joining the frightful screams of a baby. When Sango entered she saw Kagome struggling to lift herself away from the far wall.

"Kagome are you okay?"Sango quickly went to her friends side to help her stand and guided her to the bed to sit.

"I am fine Sango thankyou .I shouldn't known better,but please don't say anything .It won't happen again I promise .Please don't tell anyone especially Inuyasha.

"I don't Kagome your pretty banged up ,and you need medical attention. How am I to know that ass doesn't come back, hitting on you some more and not the good kind."

"It won't happen again okay and I will be at school as always just don't tell anyone okay." Kagome begged

"Alright ,against my better judgment okay but you are going to start to hang out with us again and if he even tries to lay a finger on your pretty head, his ass is mine Kagome! I am not kidding. "

"Agreed."

"Now lets get you cleaned up " Sango said when Kagome's cell phone rang and by the ringtone Kagome already figured it was Inuyasha.

" Will you answer it for me I am going to take a shower tell him I will call him later"Kagome asked.

"Whatever you say Kagome. Hello Kagome's phone !"Sango said in the same breath .

"Hey Sango ,why are you answering Kagome's phone ?"

"Kagome's in the shower and I figured I would pretend I am her for the rest of the day! What do you think Inuyasha! I was just helping her out today with some things"Sango answered

"How is she?"Inuyasha stated as he felt red flags going up around Sango's tone

"She's ...Okay really" Sango uncomfortably replied

"Alright well tell her I said hi and I will call back later "Inuyasha soothed Sango knowing deep inside something was definitely wrong but didn't want to push the issue now ,believing if Sango needed his help she'd call.

After Sango had gotten Kagome and Shippo settled in their beds ,Sango went home to her house with worry, but Kagome being Kagome had sent her home when she offered to stay with her. As promised Kagome was at school the next day and seemed to be back to her old self for awhile . Making the secret shared between Sango and Kagome a kept secret,and they would talk about it but only when they were alone.

Kagome hid the fact it was still happening from Sango, to ease her fears ,and as it was no longer as severe as the time Sango witnessed but it still occured regularly .Months had went by when they were back in the same act but only Kagome and Shippo had started to going to Sango's time Miroku often came and Inuyasha had come at times here and there , it wasn't like they all had fun together, but there was a stiffness in the air when one of then got to close.

There was one night that all of them were at Sango's even Inuyasha had made it with Kikyo ,when Kouga came demanding Kagome to leave with him . Kouga banged on the door and threatened to bust the door down , making Inuyasha a little testy to say the least. To prevent any further upset Kagome took Shippo and left to leave against any further acknowledgement from her friends. Kagome paused and each of them shared a knowing look before Kagome continued to leave. Once Kagome left Inuyasha looked to Sango, now knowing that she had been lying to him .

"Sango ,you better start talking now before I really get pissed ! You better not tell that she's okay because we all know now that she's not and hasn't been for quite some time"Inuyasha seethed while a little more forcifully than he would have liked and pushed Kikyo from him.

"The truth Inuyasha is I don't know anymore " Sango told a half truth because she also now knew that she herself had been lied to as well.

"Tell me what you do know "Inuyasha demanded

"You know what Inuyasha ? Fuck You ! Maybe you should take the time to find out for yourself instead of avoiding her like the plague .I don't know what happened between you too last fall but whatever did that's your problem not mine .Mine is Kagome and I am going to find out what's going on"Sango spat

Without waiting for his response she left her apartment ,as their car drove off right after Sango saw Kouga hit her across the face pretty damn hard. Feeling the anger and hurt rushing through her like a tidalwave .Sango raced back upstairs to her apartment and called 911 to hopefully meet Kouga and Kagome at their house when they got there.

Ignoring the looks and gasps around the room as she spoke to the police department . It was up to this point Inuyasha discovered that he no longer was not privy to what Kagome's life led to until he heard Sango telling of all of these things that the bastard was and had been doing to her for some time. The knowledge didn't make it any easier now Inuyasha was thoroughly pissed off and at more than one person.

"Hello police department"

Hi , I need to report a domestic and to get a cop car to the house please .The address is 403 Daijin Ave. Please hurry!"Sango stated

"We are sending a car now,mam ."

Sango had quickly ran through of what she knew of the abuse and what she saw just happened a minute ago, and thus making a certain male voicing his anger at the moment, cracking his knuckles before he stood quickly to make his escape .Sango had noticed as she ended the call then soon standing in front of the door to stop him.

"Sango ,I will only ask this once get out of my way"Inuyasha seethed in warning

"Inuyasha ,think about it the cops will be there in a minute and it wouldn't look good to them if your there waving your heroics all over the place ,while your heart is in the right place. I think we'll wait until they get done. If you want you can call her later but I wouldn't go over tonight .There has been too much with you two to have this to be added to what's been happening." Sango warned

"Fine will you at least go to check on her tonite ?"Inuyasha maddenly agreed

"I plan to just after I hear back from the officer"Sango soothed

Inuyasha went to sit on the single chair ,as Kikyo stood to leave before saying goodbye to everyone. The man she came with was too deep into his own thoughts ,with the only effort he could muster was a pathetic wave, as she left. All of them left had hopes that her help wouldn't be too late.

Once the cops got there they didn't have to look hard for the address ,it was around a couple blocks of the place that they heard the screams of a small child crying for his mother while the mother laid on the front yard covered in her own blood ,collasped from her injuries. The officers on scene had then came to face the man holding a beer and coming to strike another blow with his foot on the unconscious women ,before Kouga heard the guns being drawn.

An ambulance was called to gather the fatally injured woman,and social services came to pick up the small child . When both of the vehicles came ,the ambulance tech's had placed the woman on a stretcher ,when the boy had ran to his mother to wake her with no response .A lady from social services came to speak with the boy as the cops finally were able to control the violent man they now had in handcuffs. As each of the vehicles left ,they abandoned a errie scene that was now taped up and sealed off from public view.

Everyone jumped when the phone rang a hour later and Sango fought Inuyasha for the phone but Sango won. Taking the phone she spoke to the officer that was on the scene . She emotionally placed a hand over her mouth as they told her of the situation,especially Kagome's present condition. Sango then replied that she would just have to grab some shoes and she would be by to pick up Shippo .

Before she ended the call about half an hour later Sango copied down the address where to go,and held back the tears that she knew were now flooding in her eyes .When she got off ,she knew she had to say something to them but she didn't know how when she couldn't hardly bear to hear it.

"Inuyasha ,did you say earlier that you had Sesshomeru's car tonight?"Sango whispered

Inuyasha took one look in her direction and the look that she had in her eyes didn't prove to mean anything good especially when he overheard about picking up Shippo.

Not finding the words to speak as his fears were realized ,he nodded his head slowly. Then rose ,while he felt his body grow weak as somehow he felt like apart of him was now gone ,and then moved to grab his keys. Only then did the need to confirm what he believed he already knew did Inuyasha decide to ask.

"They didn't make it in time did they?" Inuyasha painfully whispered.

"To what the officers said ..."Sango stood to move next to her friend to sooth him as she told the news.

"The help did come but it would seem that it would only serve as to prevent Kouga just before Kagome's death was carried out by his hands. The officers came as soon as the call came through but they were too late to prevent her from the conditions her injuries had lead her to, and where she is now. Together Sango,Miroku and Inuyasha had sat in silence ,swimming in the own crowded thoughts surrounding what they heard.

Before Sango was finished with the retelling of the events that had occurred , Inuyasha fell to his knees as they buckled from the knowledge he was know presented with. Violently shaking with the tears that racked him, Inuyasha with twitching hands took the keys from his pocket and handed them to Sango. While he continued to bawl for the love he seemed to have lost .

At that moment ,Inuyasha felt he was paralyzed in his spot with the pain within his heart ,and so severe that it hurt to breath. As he felt part of himself fading away ,while Sango's voice kept ringing ,repeating the words telling him that they were to late .His Kagome would soon be lost to him and their was nothing he could say or do now.

In his mind he knew what he needed to do ,but he wanted to do it alone. Inuyasha had to know what he could get from the source of where it happened. The answers to the restless questions swirling in his mind ,to calm his freyed mind if he could. Inuyasha had quickly fell into denial and shock ,but for himself he had to prove to himself that this just wasn't a nightmare that he had not yet woken up from.

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Wishing On A SuperNova

Chapter Five Bleeding For You To Come Back To Me

By Inuyashas Youkai

The time had passed as the room the trio had humbly sat feeling the helplessness, arising from the words they were told hours 's raspy voice rang with the desperation that grew in him, until his words were spoken.

"Go take the car ,I will meet you back here ...I don't want him to see me this way."Inuyasha whispered.

After Sango left so did Inuyasha ,but he went to Kagome's house to grab some things for Shippo and to check the damage just to prove to himself of how bad the situation truly was ,for Inuyasha was still suffering from denial and shock. Once he had came to the little house on the corner from her house,Inuyasha could already smell Kagome's blood ,making him stop to wretch.

When he was suddenly standing in front of her house ,without remembering how or when he got her from the spot where he threw up, and soon felt his emotions creep up once again. Running his hand through his hair before leaving the spot where most of the blood consisted outside ,Inuyasha persisted to go inside the house. Once inside ,Inuyasha put a hand one his chest ,while it still shaking as he felt as enormous amount of sorrow flow through him.

The blood marking different areas of the house stabbed him with the pain, the evidence showing him the pain she must've felt ,and was completely alone. Inuyasha crawled to the closet to get away from the painful scene in front of him and curled up in a ball. When he shut the door behind him in the closet he last seen her alive and happy he noticed the one thing that made his heart finally break from the pressure.

It would seem that in the time Inuyasha was not present to prevent it ,her captor had locked her in here for long periods of time after each time Kouga had stricken against her . For on the door inside the closet there were claw marks like she way trying to use any way to get out ,then when she couldn't anyone she wrote on the door with her own blood dried to the worn wood:

_"I am sorry"_

_"I am sorry"_

_"I am sorry"_

_"I am sorry "_

_"I am sorry"_

Inuyasha finally gave in to the deepened sorrow that he now felt weighing against him as he cried in almost hysterically, gasping desperate cries ,as he within his mind tried to grasp any of his sanity that he felt was slipping. He kneeled to stand while placing a gentle hand as though he pictured to touch her in a feather lite brush of the wall where her blood masterfully wrote the words, and fearing that the surface may break, he only lightly grazed the surface.

"Awe baby ,There isn't anything that any of your sweet bones in your body could have done, nothing at all to warrant those words to be muttered from out of your lips . "Inuyasha whimpered ,standing to leave this place to go back to Sango's place .

If this keeps me away much longer  
I don't know what I will do  
You've got to understand it's a hard life  
That I'm goin' through  
And when the night falls in around me  
And I don't think I'll make it through  
I'll use your light to guide the way  
'Cause all I think about is you

Well my life's gettin' kinda crazy  
And the feeling I get from you is gettin' kinda cold  
I keep my head from gettin lazy.  
I just can't wait to get back home  
And all these days I spend away  
I'll make up for this I swear

I need your love to hold me up  
When it's all to much to bear  
And when the night falls in around me  
And I don't think I'll make it through  
I'll use your light to guide the way  
'Cause all I think about is you

And all these days I spend away  
I'll make up for this I swear  
I need your love to hold me up  
When it's all to much to bear  
And when the night falls in around me  
All I don't think I'll make it through  
I'll use your light to guide the way  
'Cause all I think is you

Inuyasha slowly left Kagome's house as a broken man of his own making, because of his foolishness. To wait in hopes that he may be granted another chance to atone for the cause of his regret of him leaving her ..Alone to face this,may actually turn to be the death of him, if death actually decides to take her .

Once he made it back Inuyasha had noticed that he was gone for a couple hours rather than the short time he was planning, carrying Shippo's pajamas, a bear ,and his overnight duffel bag . The duffel had some extra clothes and a picture in a frame that he salvaged from the house of his mother. Sango noticed when he came in with everyone else sleeping of what he carried and knew where he went to get them. Sango now understood the lost and drained look that he held as Inuyasha had flopped on the couch in bitter silence. Inuyasha ,then took a cleansing breath and quietly tried to make conversation.

"Do you mind if I used your couch tonight?I don't think I could drive home right now.." Inuyasha whispered

"Sure make yourself comfortable "Sango said while bringing him some extra blankets and pillows .

"Thanks .."Inuyasha quietly responded pulling all of them and placing himself in a cocoon to comfort and sooth the wounds his heart was crying out from.

Then pulling out another picture frame with the picture that was very dear to his heart and snuggled it to his chest. Inuyasha did this in a silent prayer,that he might be able to do again,and in the very same way that the image shown in the picture. The picture was something they had done together before they brought Sango and Miroku to Kagome's house. In the picture Kagome was embraced lovingly by Inuyasha from behind ,while Kagome held onto Shippo in her lap.

With a delicate touch he lightly traced Kagome's features as he longed to see the smile on her face,and one that he ever so wanted to put there once again. In his thoughts he silently vowed to himself if Kagome ever came back to this life,and to would never again feel pain ,and would never again cry like he knew she did this night. Inuyasha strictly forbade to ever let anything to ever cause harm to this beautiful creature again. Then he wondered if Kagome knew just by looking at this picture when she had, if she ever knew just how much Inuyasha adored her.

Sango looked to see Inuyasha asleep with the picture in his hand and was awed by the sight in front of her. To see a glimpse of how this event truly devastated him, how this man really loved and missed her,as well was heartbreaking . In his sleep his sorrow passed as a low whine between breaths.

Sango left him to go to her own bed ,falling into a deep sleep and succumbing to her own painful thoughts. The night soon fell upon them ,pulling into a sleep their stubborn minds refused. Neither didn't want to miss any indication of the changes with their missed friend. They all fell asleep with heavy hearts ,while trying to reach out to her and begging her not to leave them ,in their willed thoughts..

In the white room where Kagome's broken body that was now stabilized in ICU ,wires and monitors connected to her body and to move for her ,because on her own she could not. For her injuries were so severe that her body fell into a comatose state ,shutting down her body in her healing rest ,and comforted in the knowledge that she didn't have to hurt anymore. The next morning ,Kagome's doctors had notified Sango of Kagome's progress and offered for them to visit,and today if they'd like. Thrilled by the call all three of them jumped in the car to leave, after Inuyasha called his mom to let her know that he was fine and what happened.

When Inuyasha pulled into the hospital parking lot ,a shiver had run up his spine , he couldn't explain it ,but in a way it felt like it was Kagome touching him. The pained man had shook his head in disbelief .not wanting to believe what he just felt for what it was suggesting. Inuyasha refused that Kagome had just touched him, because that meant she was already dead and for his own sanity those thoughts had to cease .Inuyasha couldn't have it ,not now ,not ever. The trio had entered the hospital and continued to the front desk. Inuyasha had approached the woman receptionist.

"Ms Kagome Higarashi's room please."Inuyasha painfully forced while just her name haunted him to his earlier thoughts when he thought he felt her.

_'No it can't be ,she can't leave me.! I love her too damn much to lose her,not like this."_

Inuyasha thought while watching the receptionist type in something,and then looked up at him.

"Ms Higarashi is in the ICU wing, may I see some Identification please and I will have security lead you up."

Miroku,Sango ,and Inuyasha had pulled out their I.D.'s to give her ,then were met with three guards to accompany them to the girl's room .One of the men offered their appologies while leading them to the elevators up to the 8th floor of the hospital.

"Sorry about all of this guys ,but it's protocol of the hospital staff when faced with a heinous crime such as this. Would any of you be carrying any weapons of any kind?"the guard continued leading them out of the elevator into the hall ,after seeing the shaking of their heads in the negative.

" How bad is she ?"Sango asked the question that Inuyasha wandered ,he knew it was bad but he wanted to prepare himself as much as he could before he saw what he had to live with if she died

"Well let me put it to you this way ,it's a good thing she is in a coma right now because I don't think any living being could live to survive the pain she's would be in otherwise .Ms .Higarashi right now doesn't feel anything which is a good thing because she's broken up pretty bad.I will take you to her doctor,though I am pretty sure he would want only one at a time to visit with her .By the way call me Takeda, if you need anything let me know. This is our waiting room go ahead and take a seat, I will fetch her doctor."Takeda stated before he left the waiting room.

Inuyasha and Miroku had took it upon themselves to partake in a cup of coffee ,they offered Sango some but she quietly refused politely. By the time the boys had returned to their seats the doctor slowly stepped towards them .

"Hello would you be here by chance for Ms. Higarashi ?"the doctor questioned

"Yes ,we are could you tell us how she is doing?" Miroku asked

"My name is Dr Zori and I have been one of the three doctors that have been assigned to Ms. Higarashi. Her Condition has been touch and go up until late last night when we finally got her stabilized ,though now I am afraid that she is now in a comatose state .In her condition I am not surprised, we are trying everything we can but unless we can come across a miracle ,where her soul wants to come back . I am afraid that we are just putting back the broken when the body is willing to fall apart. Now that that is said who would like to visit with her first and who will be the primary person to stay with her . "

" Sango you ,and Miroku go first ,because I want to stay with her . I mean if that's okay with all of you"Inuyasha stated hopefully earning a silent nod from his friends

"Very well Ms. Sango would you like to go first ?" Zori asked .Sango nodded while following him out of the waiting room.

In a hour later he had returned ,noticing that she had not returned yet the doctor turned to Miroku,motioning for him to follow ,while placing a packet to fill out on behalf of Kagome,into the shaking hands of Inuyasha before leaving with Miroku. After a couple hours of looking over the packet he was able to determine some of the injuries she received from a printout of the last checkup they had done on her. Inuyasha had felt heart drop as he gotten further and further down the list of stats informing him of the present pain she would have endured if she were conscious. The thoughts gained from filling out the packet was humbling as he was labeled of next of kin ,since her parents had yet to come back from their trip. When he came to the last page, tears flowed from his eyes as he read:

_In the event we can't resuscitate Higarashi will you authorize to removed the machines that are currently keeping her in the state she is currently in.."_

Inuyasha found that he couldn't just yet and finished the rest just in time for the doctor to wave to him to follow. The man followed hesitantly to the room that was just the hall a little ways to the left where two security guards stood guard. The doctor waved them through to lead Inuyasha into the pale white room. In the middle of the room surrounded by a baby blue curtain was where Inuyasha swore that is where his Kagome lay sleeping. Dr. Zori pulled back the curtain slightly but not enough for him to see until he was ready.

"I will leave you two alone if there is anything you need just press the call button on the right side of her bed." Zori stated then left the room

Once he left the room Inuyasha steeled himself to the emotional onslaught of emotion he knew that were going to come as soon as he stepped behind that curtain,but nothing could prepare him for the state Kagome was in once he had. Inuyasha felt his resolve disappear in that moment he laid his eyes on her,as the hysterical tears came once again begging the gods that this can't be happening. Taking in her dead eyes just looking in the direction she was facing but she couldn't see. Inuyasha reached to lightly graze her beautiful broken and bruised face,and that was partly wrapped in gauze.

_"Awe ,No! How can any god let this happen to you "_Inuyasha whispered ,while placing soft kisses on her swollen face ,on her enlarged lips.

Inuyasha had pulled the chair ,so he could lay as close as could to the girl who held everything that he knew he wanted in life, carried by her small shattered hands. He whined as he took her hand into his wrapped in the gauze making her cast. Even in the thickness of it he still felt the shifting the broken bones, of the almost severed limb moving sickly underneath .Tears were still running faster in heavy streams down his face even though the man didn't make a sound.

Inuyasha now knew he too was breaking apart ,realizing the mistake he unknowingly made at least until looking at her ,his eyes came across the mark on her neck and a revelation hit him like a ton of bricks . Somehow ,Inuyasha knew that this woman was deemed as his mate ,and had the mark to prove when he saw it at first he was scared as the possibilities presented themselves .Yes he loved her but it was something his mind couldn't believe or conceive at the time ,so for awhile he left. Not knowing the truth until he was faced with this and the fact that he knew he had rejected and abandoned his life mate, to die.

Unbelievably , Inuyasha was reunited with his life mate, he could only guess that was lost to him somehow ,and only to return to him just to lose her again ,without even knowing. This would be the only explanation of how his body was reacting to her now ,it was like he too was dying ,not just the emotional but physical as well. Even though Inuyasha didn't know exactly he should've if he just could've just listened to the signs ,and now he firmly held himself to blame. Dinner came as the nurses came in with a feeding tube and hooked it up to a IV, while setting his in front of him. Inuyasha couldn't pry his eyes off her ,as he wondered if he'd ever get the chance to tell her ...

_"I am so sorry Kagome, I truly do love you,and I miss you horribly .Please come back home to me "_Inuyasha softly begged in a whisper while brushing his lips against the side of her face, and down her neck towards the mark on her neck.

Not really caring about the room's occupants in the room ,as he was determined that if she was going to leave him than at least she will know how he felt about her. How it killed him to see her like this and if he would've stayed ,nobody would've had the chance to ever come close enough to do this to her. Kagome would've still been alive and with him, and the hardest part for him was that there was nothing that he could do to bring her back,if she wasn't. Hours later he fell asleep with the subtle comfort that he would be there for her in the days determining her fate .While even in his fitful sleep tears still flowed for the mourning of his mate.

~ Dream state~

In his dreams however he had a visitor,waiting for him...

_In the middle of forest sat a familiar little girl bouncing around happily as she turning with a bittersweet smile when she heard him slowly approaching._

_"It would seem that we have a bigger connection than I thought we had Inuyasha.I was hoping so as I tried to contact you.. This time however was the first ,and I was about to give up if this didn't work,but I am glad it did. "_

_"Hey you ,I am glad too ." Inuyasha had said once he wrapped his arms around from behind and kissed her forehead._

_"I am sorry for the way you had to see me Inuyasha . I never thought it would be this way".Kagome whispered_

_"Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for! Absolutely nothing! Do you hear me ,nothing. I am the one who needs to be sorry and ...I..I am .You will never know just how much Kagome, how sorry I am ..I love you so much ..Right now my heart feels like it's being torn out of my chest..I miss you terribly that I feel like I am becoming lost just by the mere thought of losing you"Inuyasha cried._

_"Inuyasha? ..I thought... "Kagome spoke while looking at him with a confused glare._

_" Yes ,Kagome I had left you , but it's not that I wanted to , and I regret it more than I did when I did it. When I left you ,it was the hardest thing that I had to do"Inuyasha explained._

_"Then why?"Kagome asked_

_"Kagome ,because I was being stupid because of that mark on your neck .I thought knowing what that mark means , that you were already taken and I ..Inuyasha paused to look at her with a teary gaze._

_"You mean my birthmark ?Damn why does that thing always give me hell ?"Kagome asked_

_"Kagome, that mark is not a birthmark .Wait you don't remember even getting it ?"Inuyasha asked_

_"No, Inuyasha ...The first time that I noticed it is when Kouga first painfully mentioned it when I told him I was pregnant with Shippo .Saying that our son was'nt his and I was fooling around on is when the the hitting started but only when he was drunk .Kouga said he could no longer look at me sober . It was after awhile that he had gotten bored of punishing me that he had left me alone only to come back when he felt the need to hurt me again._

_"Kagome ,please! Just come back to me .I am waiting for you,like I have been for all this time for you to return to me. I will protect you as I always have for I won't never leave you again. I believe that mark was made to claim one as a mate ,and deep within myself I can deeply feel that at some point in time I am the one who made that mark Kagome . That would make you my mate I know it seems silly but the feeling I get, even when we just met, deep within my heart tells me that this is true. Without you I will die Kagome." Inuyasha begged_

_"I can't say I didn't feel the same around you .I can say yes it sounds silly but more ridiculous things have happened. Though I don't know if I can come back,for I don't know if I am strong enough..."Kagome said_

_"Try Kagome and fight ,knowing I will be there when you wake every step of the way, I love you and I need you"_

_" For You I will try,Inuyasha. Now let's go back to sleep "Kagome pulled him to her while she laid on the ground and both of them soon fell asleep in exaustion,in each other's arms._

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Wishing On A SuperNova

Chapter Six A New Hope

By Inuyashas Youkai

Morning had come,with it's rays leaking in the cracks between the blinds of the hospital room where Kagome and Inuyasha had made their temporary home. Inuyasha had awoken to the blinding light beating down on his eyes. The man lifted his head towards the form still lain silent while the machines breathed for her. Smiling a half smile he had caressed her cheek and kisses her lifeless pale lips.

It had already been months, since she had been admitted here ,and about a few days since Kagome had been starting to come to him in his dreams. Inuyasha had kept reminding himself that she will come back ,she had too. He didn't want to think of what would happen to him if she didn't. Those thoughts were forbidden to think about because of the outcome was nothing good,definitely not.

Inuyasha had taken a hobby of talking to her about what was going on with school. Going over what she had missed ,using her school spent the rest of his evenings just holding her hands while telling her how much he loved her.

"Just remember that I am here alone waiting for you Kagome .Don't keep me waiting forever to shower you with the love that I feel for you"Inuyasha said placing another kiss on her forhead while eating dinner.

"Remind me to ask you what that slime in a tube tastes like looks purely unappetizing ,believe me but if it's what does the job ,so be it. But when you come back I think I will take you for some real food!"

That night at about seven a alarm went off ,signaling a few of the nurses to come in and attend to the alert that something had gone wrong. Inuyasha quickly bolted to her bedside taking her hand once again from the spot in the bathroom. The nurses had disconnected one of the machines that were hooked up to help her breath .

Then re setted the machine that sounded a flat line to her heart rate ,sending the once calm man into a state of panic. Trying to calm his nerves to the anger and the feelings of distraught. The nurse patted him on his back once she pointed to the now beeping signifying her heartbeat,then smiling at him happily.

"This is good right?"Inuyasha panically questioned

"Yes Sir, this is very good ,Ms. Higarashi is breathing on her own."

"Wonderful "Inuyasha said relived then turned to the sleeping beauty, laying peacefully on her bed,before the nurses quickly checked her vitals, urging him to move temporary

"Good job baby,but your still my brat!" Inuyasha relaxed himself against the back of the recliner,feeling more like himself than he had in a long time.

The nurse left and the doctor soon replaced her ,simply dumbfounded by her miraculous step towards recovery. Though Doctor Zora was pleased that maybe the girl doomed to death found something to hold explained to Inuyasha ,that even though this is big progress but she wasn't out of the woods yet ,tests would still need to be done. Inuyasha just smiled and nodded his head ,knowing that Kagome heard his plea to come back to him and she was trying to stay. Inuyasha also knew that her journey would be a painful one but as promised , Inuyasha would be there to kiss the pain away,for as long as Kagome would let him stay.

The weeks were long and boring while he waited ,not that Inuyasha didn't love to spend every waking moment with her. Inuyasha felt he wanted to do something for her when she woke ,so along with his obligations to school ,home,and Kagome; Inuyasha had picked up a job. This was after ,Kagome had been moved from the ICU wing with Sango and Miroku making more time available to be with her when he wasn't ,so she wasn't her parents back made it easier to do just that ,but it made it slightly uncomfortable in explaining what had happened when they were gone.

On the second week that Inuyasha had his job at a local pub as a bartender, Kagome had been pulled from all of the machines except for the one that feed her and for bodily functions ,it was because of her being still unconsciousness was the only thing that called for it,and while the rest she was doing on her own .With this new job Inuyasha was finally glad for his brother teaching him and making him play the part at his parties ,that Sesshomeru had thrown when their parents were out for the weekend. On the third week about close to closing up his cell phone rang and it was by the ringtone Inuyasha knew that it was Kagome's hospital room. Inuyasha had let his partner Akira know that he had to take this and that it was urgent .After he got his nod because it was slow at the moment,Inuyasha had went to the back to answer his cell.

"Hello ,Inuyasha speaking " Inuyasha answered

"Inuyasha! You got to come here as soon as you can ?"Sango excitedly screamed

"Sango calm down , I can barely understand with you yelling .Now what's up?"Inuyasha curiously wandered in hopes that nothing was wrong.

Upon waiting for Sango's answer ,Inuyasha heard a muffled familiar and missed giggle, then everything went blank .The man knew without asking who that was laughing on the other line and to tease him ,he also knew that she knew just how much he had missed it. Just feeling his heart suddenly thud in realization that Kagome had now awakened ,but Inuyasha had to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him to play into his greatest desire.

"Is that who I think it is ,Sango?" Inuyasha asked softly

There was silence as the giggle sounded again filling him with unbounded feelings of joy ,bringing tears to his it Sango's words and the corresponding voice that followed that brought him to his knees. Behind closed eyes Inuyasha whispered a preyer to thank the one gracious enough to bring her back to him.

"Yes ,Kagome woke up about a hour ago and she was asking for when can you be here?"Sango asked

"Inuyasha?" Kagome "s raspy voice tickled Inuyasha's ears.

"Hey ...Kagome !"Inuyasha excitedly whispered from the spot on his knees.

"Where are you ...When can you be here ..I need you .."Kagome whispered

"I am at work ... I can be there as soon as I can ..God have I missed you ..I can't wait to see you" Inuyasha lovingly stated the truth .

"Actions speak louder than words "Kagome teased then added "Okay I will wait but come as soon as you can"

"Baby if If it was up to me I would be in my car right now and already rushing over there making you eat those words .I am going to let you go so I can hurry up to come to you...I love you Kagome" Inuyasha raspily said

"I know ...I love you too .See you when you get here, bye."Kagome said then handed the phone to Sango to hang it up.

Inuyasha went back in to the front of the bar and started to go through the tasks to be done ,to close the bar. While he happily finished everything ,Inuyasha had taken to light conversation with Akira until it was time to call out last call.

"Hey Inuyasha if you want to head out now I think I can get the said noticing his hurried motions towards the clock"Akira stated the obvious since everything except closing up was done

"Are you sure ..I don't want to leave you here with everything Akira it's just that I have waited for this girl and she finally came back to me "Inuyasha said

"No go ahead, I know if I had a girl that came back like that and waiting in the hospital I know where I'd be .Don't worry you will still have your job"Akira soothed

Without another word he grabbed his keys and said goodbye as he left the bar, just to run into a slightly tipsy Kikyo. Inuyasha removed her hands in disgust telling her to back off as he torn through the parking lot to his car. In no time Inuyasha had the ignition fired up ,backed up,sped through the parking lot and torn down the street .The screeching of his tires ,made him suddenly thankful that their weren't any cops around as Inuyasha weaved in and out of traffic to the intersection .

Unfortunately the light was red , he frustratingly waited until light gave him permission to proceed . Inuyasha soon raced to the next two stoplight and pulled into a convenience store that carried flowers . He had picked out a dozen long stemmed roses and a balloon that said I love you on it with a fluffy puppy dog on it. Inuyasha had quickly paid then left the rest of the way to the hospital parking lot.

Inuyasha killed his ignition then with everything he had bought for her, he took of to where the the doors were and asked the receptionist to buzz him up . The gentleman smiled and gave him access to the seventh floor elevator's . Inuyasha gave no pause when the elevators opened ,racing in and hurriedly pressing the buttons to close and move this thing. Upon reaching the 7th floor ,Inuyasha slowed to exit the elevator, feeling his heart race heavily in his chest. He paused in front of the door to her room just to listen.

Inuyasha didn't have long to hear the sweet voice ,talking to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha opened the door with the flowers, walking up to the one he missed so much.

"Hey ,you. Come here " Inuyasha leaned down and pulled her into a loving embrace with the flowers in his hands ,careful not to jar her surprise to fall from them.

When he released Kagome he offered her flowers and the balloon before gently guiding her face top look at him ,so Inuyasha could steal a kiss from her inviting lips.

"Sorry I am late ,I wanted to be here sooner .I am hoping that these help make up for it" Inuyasha offered knowing what was hiding in the flowers.

"Thankyou Inuyasha ,they're beautiful ,I love 'em ."Kagome softly said as she looked within them towards the soft velvet box hiding in the middle of the bouquet .

It was then Inuyasha ,with the sudden tears in her eyes, took out the box from their hidden spot then lowered himself so he was only one knee. Then Inuyasha looked back at the beatiful woman looking back down at him , and tearfully smiled up at her.

"Kagome ,I loved you from the first time I had laid eyes on you .Now that I have you back I refuse to let you go ... Kagome will you marry me?"Inuyasha asked as he opened the soft velvet box to Kagome.

"Yes ! "Kagome said ,while jumping painfully into his awaiting arms into his lap, now on the bed.

Inuyasha shook his head and placed a single kiss on her head ,while holding her from behind her on her bed. Shortly once she had settled with the knowledge that now Inuyasha was again by her side and that's all that mattered. Kagome soon feel asleep to the soothing ministrations of the soft strokes on her arm and the purring sounds of his heart beating in his chest.

If everything went as they were going Kagome could come home with Inuyasha, and to the home he had also had only just barely set Inuyasha was fully against Kagome going back to the place that habored so may horrible memories for both of them .Inuyasha felt his heart leaping for joy as he heard the woman's soft breaths coming from her mouth , knowing she was alive. After Sango and Miroku had said their goodbye's , Inuyasha allowed him to curl up next to her firmly holding her close. Everything was going to be alright now that he had her next to him in his arms.

Now if he could just keep her there without any more complications or interuptions was another thing entirely ...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Wishing On A SuperNova

Chapter Seven Going Home ,My First Mistake

By Inuyashas Youkai

In the few days of returning ,Kagome went back with her parents ,that were at the moment staying with her Uncle JiJi ,until their house could be back to livable and Inuyasha could finish moving furniture in to their new house. Unfortunately in the short time passing ,as the weeks passed by ,something that had went wrong ,so very wrong and adding to the domino effect ,resulting to what things were now .

Inuyasha and Kagome at this point weren't even talking to each other, and as things stood could only conclude their plans were put on hold. Nevertheless ,the four friends continued in their daily routine of school and work, that each others absence was hardly and Miroku still hung out with the broken pair separately but were hardly seen together. Months had passed and soon rumors were spread that with the near graduation coming the student body would have something else to celebrate.

To their classmates ,it would entail a excuse to party but to the closeness of the four friends ,it would mean being torn further apart. A upcoming wedding concerning one of them ,none other Inuyasha and the special lady ,one that was not Kagome . It was true Inuyasha was getting married to his used to be ex girlfriend, Kikyo. Obviously Sango and Miroku were shocked to the development that had grew over the short time since Inuyasha pledged his affections to Kagome,but they were nevertheless supportive.

Kagome had just pretended it was nothing but Miroku and Sango saw past her deception,that she was in fact hurting. Kagome had moved with her family and then transferred to a different school,and so they didn't really see her after that ,but Kagome often wrote to Sango.. Nearing the end of the school year and brought forth ceremonies even Kagome's letters had soon faded to few and far between, as their adult lives had taken hold.

Graduations had soon followed by Inuyasha' marriage to Kikyo, although Kagome was invited ,she respectably declined her RSVP, and while noting that she would be out of town ,but they all knew the truth .Miroku and Sango even bet that Inuyasha even deep down knew but didn't seem to had passed and they eventually had lost track of each other until Sango and Miroku's wedding .

Kagome had made sure as promised that she would make it to their wedding even though she hadn't made much effort when it came down to Inuyasha. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had shown for their friends wedding but the awkwardness between them ,was so thick you could cut with a knife. Regardless though they were pleasant to each other during the festivities , even though each one had another on their arm.

While Inuyasha had Kikyo ,Kagome had brought a male friend of hers ,Hojo. Kagome resumed her role as Maid Of Honor so in between, taking care of her bride friend and Hojo , her time was luckily limited with Inuyasha. Kagome had gotten called out shorty after the ceremony,and during the middle of her reception. Houjo and herself had soon taken leave, apologizing for her departure beforehand .Soon after the wedding was the last time anyone of their group had any contact with their friend Kagome,with the exception of hearing from Sango retelling Kagome's letters.

Inuyasha and Kikyo settled down ,but never having any children since they couldn't within the two years that passed after high school,only unknown to the hanyou. Inuyasha ,Miroku and Sango met up one more time that year before Kikyo left Inuyasha . Inuyasha coming home finding his wife in bed with another man was hard enough,then leaving him a week later was torture. The man struggled begging Kikyo to stay with him and he forget anything she ever did to save their marriage ,but Kikyo wouldn't have it. Within the coming of spring , Inuyasha had sold the house ,stating he couldn't dealing with the memories any longer and moved temporarily with Sango and Miroku.

Kagome and Sango had started to converse on facebook ,rather in letters because it was more convenient for them to keep in touch. With conversing this way the two friends were able to reconnect easier, because they chatted so often .During one of the online chats, Sango went on about her new expectant news of becoming a mother, and among other things.

The news about their friend ,Inuyasha had eventually came out during their conversation, when they were trying to plan a reunion. Kagome truely felt terrible and told Sango to tell Inuyasha that she was sorry to hear about it. In truth , Kagome would never wish it on him , no matter what pain had transpired between the two. Though she was grateful that things between them hadn't transpired ,Kagome was now on her way into a career ,and she found with the job she loved ,their would be no time for anything else.

There had been times Kagome had thought back to what happened back then ,but with so much time that had passed , it had become kinda fuzzy. It had to do with Kikyo while catching her and Inuyasha in leaning against his car kissing. Hell broke loose and that's what started the argument that ended things between them , It wasn't that she didn't trust Inuyasha ,but what would any girl do upon catching them in a comprising position. All Kagome could do is believe in what she saw in front of her eyes and she felt her whole world crashing down.

Now as Kagome talked to Sango ,she realized Kagome herself hadn't thought of that time for a while. Especially between her job and raising Shippo, Kagome found she hadn't had much time for anything else. After about a hour of chatting, she reluctantly ended it because Shippo had just returned ,and she had to ready herself for work.

Sango had stayed on looking in awe at the picture album's placed on her profile of Kagome and Shippo. Soon Miroku,noticing what she was doing ,in passing joined her, and then calling Inuyasha to revel in their joy of seeing the tike again. Shippo had really grown in the time they had been apart but so had Kagome.

Shippo was now progressing into middle school, and Kagome like them were going well into their early thirties, but she had aged well. Their was one family portrait of the two taken last year according to the label where they both dressed in green . Shippo was handsomely dressed in a hunter green tux while Kagome prettily sported a green velvet knee high dress.

Surprisngly to Inuyasha she had also placed in her memory album, one picture that was taken of all three of them together ,and when they were still a couple. Now Kagome matured into a goddess to Inuyasha, with her inky straight locks, now in spiral curls pulled into a upsweep, with a few curls trying to escape ,and like the way she had from him. Like the others ,Inuyasha casually had also agreed that Shippo had really grown up too.

After Sango had to leave for a appt for the baby, Inuyasha snuck back on to his Facebook. Then looked Kagome up, as she now went with Kaggie . During his picture snooping he found one of Kagome, with Inuyasha, and couldn't help himself to graze her cheek displayed on the monitor, with his hand. It was one taken at Christmas but it was just a close up of her holding her chin in her closed fist in a enduring pose.

A whine had escaped his throat as the memories of everything falling apart and broken promises flooded back in his head. Inuyasha had checked her profile to check if she was attached with anyone, and disapointingly it read it's complicated .Either way Inuyasha had requested friendship with her and Shippo, thinking it was time to put the past behind them and become friends. Knowing Inuyasha himself wanted so much more to do what they had planned so long ago,but also knew it was probaly too late for it,and he would settle for to have her back in his life again, Inuyasha would take because he knew deep down,the reasons they weren't together now, and was his fault once again that he had lost her..

Days had passed , Inuyasha had checked while Sango and Miroku had went out for the night. Turning on the power to the computer and clicking to get on facebook and signing in. Inuyasha happily found two alerts with a email,the alerts were from Kagome and Shippo alerting him they had accepted his request, then a email from Shippo. Shippo said it was awesome hearing from him and thanking him for the add.

The kit had also rambled on in the latest in the comings and goings in his life ,and then asked what he had been up too. Inuyasha had replied telling him that he was doing good and that it was great that he had accepted his request ,and tried to tell him something's about his life that weren't bad, since they had parted ways. Awhile after he sent his reply, Inuyasha's surprise floored him as the blinking name of Kaggie flashed in the message screen.

Inuyasha shakingly lowered his mouse to click on her chat window ,to start their unknown conversation.

~_**Inuyasha and Kaggie's Chat ~**_

_**Kaggie ~ Hello Inuyasha**_

_**Inuyasha ~ Hello Kaggie**_

_**Kaggie ~ It's been so long , It's good to hear from you ..How are you?**_

_**Inuyasha~ Yea it has been a minute hasn't it ?I am alright ,hangin in there.. How about you?**_

_**Kaggie~ I am sorry about what happened between you and Kikyo. Ya know I would never want anything like that to happen . I was hoping you would be happy..**_

_**Inuyasha~ I know Kagome.. It's okay I probably deserved it with what I did to you and Shippo**_

_**Kaggie ~ No you don't deserve it Inuyasha, nobody deserves that ! Besides that was a long time ago so no worries okay..**_

_**Inuyasha ~ Bullshit ! I know what I did and I am so sorry ,I know it doesn't ,matter much to you now. But I never wanted things to end like that ,nor hurt you like I did so you had to feel like you had to run away from me..**_

_**Kaggie~ I know that now but it's okay now ..I am not going to deny that it hurt but things happen ...I don't no longer blame you ..for anything.**_

_**Inuyasha ~ Again Kagome that's bullshit and you know it.. Things happen ?Really Kagome ?Come on I know you don't really believe that ,do you?**_

_**Kaggie ~...**_

_**Kaggie ~ Look it was along time ago and I have moved on from it ..Besides what does it matter Now?**_

_**Inuyasha~ It matters to me and has ever since Kagome.. Yes it was a long time ago but it doesn't change the fact that I feel horrible hurting you like that ...**_

_**Inuyasha ~Kagome give me another chance please?**_

_**Kaggie ~ Inuyasha ,I can't ..**_

_**Inuyasha ~ Why won't you let me do what we wanted to back then before everything went so wrong please... I never stopped thinking of you ..never stopped loving you ,,please ?**_

_**Kaggie ~ For one your wife just left you ,I don't want to be second again Inuyasha...**_

_**Inuyasha ~Dammit!You never were Kagome don't you see that? Is that all ? So If I proved to you that it's you I want ,and its always been you ,would you?**_

_**Kaggie ~Inuyasha.. I can't answer that ..**_

_**Inuyasha ~ Kagome...**_

_**Kaggie ~ Yes ,Inuyasha ?**_

_**Inuyasha ~ Would you at least come see me?**_

_**Kaggie~ I can't ,not now..you gotta give yourself time ..And me time to get used to having a friendship with you before ya cram all of this other shit on me ..For starters ..**_

_**Inuyasha ~ Your right Iam sorry ..**_

_**Kaggie ~ It's okay ... but hey I gotta go ..Tell Sango I will talk to her after I get off work..**_

_**Inuyasha ~ Okay ,but who watches Shippo when you work ?**_

_**Kaggie ~Hehe.. I had forgotten how persistent you can be .. Shippo's nanny watches him ..**_

_**Inuyasha~ Ya sorry bout that :) .you pay someone? You now if you need help , you wouldn't have to pay me ,and no funny stuff I promise .I can help you ..That is if you want ...I have been meaning to tell you but couldn't until now ..Kagome you shouldn't have to work so hard.. No matter where we are in our relationship I... I want to help ..**_

_**Kaggie ~ Thankyou Inuyasha ,I will think about it okay..**_

_**Inuyasha ~ Please do Kagome, let me do something ..**_

_**Kaggie ~ You already have Inuyasha ,don't you remember you saved me back then ..**_

_**Inuyasha ~ Yeah... Right, I saved you just so in the next breath I killed you again ..I just threw you in the spot finishing off what Kouga did to you .. Tossing Shippo into the fire with you..I begged you to come back to me just so in the end I tossed you aside Kagome .. I am so sorry ,why are you even talking to me ,after what I did to you...**_

_**Kaggie ~ Because I want too and it was along time ago..**_

_**Inuyasha ~ Whatever.. Why on your relationship status say complicated ?**_

_**Kaggie ~ Well for one thing I just don't have the time.. Between Shippo and work ,while sneaking what I can for time for sleep and friends .My life, can't fit a relationship into it right now .. I like to stay and chat longer but I have to get off now or else I am going to be late.. alright.. We will talk again Don't worry okay?**_

_**Inuyasha~ Fine.. talk later, have a good day at work Kagome..**_

_**Kaggie ~ Yep you too!Bye!**_

_**Inuyasha ~ Bye Kagome..**_

The pair closed their chat windows with tears in their eyes ,as the memories of the past crashed upon them like a tidal wave.. As the door closed to the possibilities the past held between them , a new door opened as a new friendship formed ... Both knowing that they could never be what they once were ,they were willing to accept what was being offered ... Or can it ? Later the next evening all four of them were online talking about really nothing at all ,like they used to ,and overtime it seemed as though the friends never parted except the obvious..

In the next coming months ,Inuyasha had gone with the motions to end his marriage to Kikyo. It was a hard endeavor for the man because Kikyo wanted to make it so ..Kikyo had made her case in attempt to get him back at that time because the guy she cheated on him with left her alone.. So she had further pressed that the baby she was now carrying was now Inuyasha's ,which they all knew it was a lie.. In the end a month later of litigation ,the judge decided that Kikyo and Inuyasha should go through marriage counseling to see if their relationship was salvageable. If in a month that it was deemed that it wasn't , the judge would grant Inuyasha's motion for divorce, but they had to co-inhabit once again...

It was at the same time that because of Kikyo's statement with her fears of him cheating on her with Kagome, the judge granted that by means that until they meet again,Inuyasha had to end contact with her. Dismissing any other testimony that was brought forth it was decided , until the judge ended this Inuyasha couldn't speak with Kagome.. It was at this hearing ,and for awhile, would be the last he would see her ,with her presence being summoned .. He had to cut all contact with her until Inuyasha could prove to the judge the falseness of the bitch's intentions..

Grudgingly, Inuyasha agreed to do what was ordered but it didn't mean,but he didn't have to like he got back to Sango's ,Inuyasha blocked all correspondence with Kagome on the net as well as any other form of communication... Sango had soon started hanging out with Kagome at her house since the order was made until Inuyasha secured a place next Miroku hung with Inuyasha ,which was the only one of the group that Kikyo would allow her husband to hang with..

The whole thing seemed to be going well that is until the third week ,on Shippo's birthday. It was hard enough that Inuyasha knew that he couldn't go, but all hell broke loose when he found out later that Kouga had made an appearance,and needless to say the least Inuyasha was livid.. Especially when it was how he found out ,running into mutual friend of there's at the store Ayame..

Apparently going to pick up some extra stuff they had run out off at the party, and all that was fine. It was until Inuyasha had picked up on the sight of some first aid items in the cart, was that made him curious.. Ayame's reaction to his joke regarding the said items changed his direction as he sensed the severity in the look she gave him.. Ayame cursed herself inwardly as she knew herself , she said too much.

Inuyasha was now persistant as to why they needed such things ,now knowing that it wasn't for a simple scrape, anymore. Ayame had tried to hurry for the lines to get away from his line of questioning ,knowing all to well the end result wouldn't be pretty ,and Inuyasha picked up on her hesitance. Soon putting two and two together , Inuyasha knew the only reason why anyone would get nervous on answering his simple questions would be if they had to do with one person .. Kagome..Now ,Ayame had his unwanted attention now that he knew without her saying anything that Kagome had gotten injured ..

"_**Ayame , I am only going to ask this once and only once so you better answer me.. WHAT happened?" Inuyasha seethed between clenched teeth.**_

_**"Inuyasha ,you know I can't say anything ,I have said too much as it is already.. Look it has been taken care of .. Miroku handled it alright and Sango is taking care of it ..So please don't you only have a week left ". Ayame stated nerveously.**_

Inuyasha's anger ebbed his patience away ,taking the best of him and with much force slammed his fist into the nearby wall outside the guessing what it could be, if Miroku had to step in it was bad , and that she was injured could only mean one thing ,Kouga had returned. Also knowing that Kouga would be the only one that would want to harm Kagome, within the ones that possibly knew of Shippo's birthday but he would have to talk with Miroku later to make sure. If his thoughts were true and Kouga did make his presence and it was him that hurt her, there would be hell to pay ..

Inuyasha was firmly against not dealing with this bullshit or letting it go any further than it was now regardless of his forced dealings with far as Inuyasha was concerned He didn't quite give a flying fuck anymore about Kikyo and the mess she put him in just to come between him and Kagome ,now that she found that they were talking again..

Later on that evening ,Kikyo was going out for the night so he had invited Miroku over for a guys night at the a hour Miroku had came by with a light and fading shiner on his right Kikyo didn't notice in her hurry to head out or Inuyasha would be worrying about another person the witch would cut from his last week in his hell. Miroku settled on the couch and took the beer that Inuyasha had offered him ,He was grateful for the time to relax from the last episode.. Miroku soon had figured out that Inuyasha had more motives to his request to hanging out.

_**" So Miroku ,how ya get the shiner ?" Inuyasha quipped.**_

_**"Ah what are you"Miroku started but got interupted**_

_**"Don't Miroku ,I see your eye plain as day .. I also know in not so many words that something happened at Shippo's birthday party and no amount of makeup will cover that shit up from me! So spill!" Inuyasha seethed**_

_**"Alright alright Inuyasha ,yes something did happen earlier at Shippo's party, but for now leave it be, everything is fine now and taken care of" Miroku answered**_

_**" Tell me is it really Miroku, because if it's not I am holding you responsible for you not telling me.. Because I will not have a repeat to happened before, or do you not remember that we almost lost her..! All because of that piece of shit ,I will not allow him to lay another hand on her! Do you hear me? Not now not ever ..I don't now all that he did but when I find out I will gladly pay him a visit after this fuckin shit is over with Kikyo. Until then I assure you he better stay away from her.. Or I will be there to answer to." Inuyasha gritted out between clenched teeth.**_

_**" Inuyasha , I assure you that she is now fine ,we have taken all neccessary precautions and moved her .I am surprised that Kouga found her though after all this time, but I guess he wasn't all to happy about what happened to him last time ..Has it been that long that Kouga is out already?" Miroku confided.**_

_**"Miroku , one more thing then I will drop it for now. How is she ? What did Kouga do?"Inuyasha calmly asked with tears in his eyes.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Wishing On A SuperNova

Chapter Eight Where I Belong

By Inuyashas Youkai

Miroku and Inuyasha were at his house ,and up for pretty much half of the night talking about the incident that happened between Kouga and Kagome at Shippo's birthday party Well at least that was what Inuyasha's intentions were in having him over and just to have company over than his the later was just icing on the cake, Inuyasha was really concerned about her especially now, that before the stuff surrounding Kikyo came back to bite him in the ass ,Kagome and him began to be making headway.

_**" Well even though I should'nt be telling you this ,Kagome would surely have my head but"Miroku said getting interupted again**_

_**"I assure you ,you should because if you don't and I could do something to prevent it from happening again,then you will have me to deal with .I promise you if you don't you will have more to worry about than just your head,believe me friend or not ..Besides I can handle Kagome.."Inuyasha promised**_

_**" Well as I was saying I shouldn't but I am going to in case things get on the verge of getting out of hand again, we might have to contact you if Kouga's skills are as good in finding her again and not some sort of I would like to prevent it if all possible until your probation with the court have the party everyone was surprised that he had shown up ,but at time Kouga seemed to act civil and it was his child , so he was able to stay .It was until Kouga had been sneaking shots had he become more familiar to Kagome ,if you know what I mean .. Kouga was all over her at the party in front of everyone.. Kagome had tried to politely tell him she wasn't interested but that only led her being pinned up against the wall. It was then Kagome had kneed him in the balls , Sango at myself were very close watching the scene ready to act when needed, and before we could Kouga had come up quick slapping her hard against her face, finishing of by a punch . We had made way to her unconscious body before Kouga could inflict more damage, leaving her with a black eye, busted lip and nose ,and a slight concussion from hitting the outside wall of the house.. Luckily she had awoken a hour later complaining of pain, we tried getting her to get checked out but she refused saying she rather Sango and myself do it ..."**_

_**" You're telling me that there is nothing to worry about ?seriously Miroku ? That's it ,where is she Miroku? The reason she didn't want to go to the hospital is because she's affraid Miroku ,it will be like last time ,and this time she won't wake up.. It was her fear before when it happened the first time .." Inuyasha pleaded ..**_

_**" Inuyasha ,you know I can't do that ..It will place both of you in the fire along with Shippo .."Miroku stated**_

_**"Fine than here " Inuyasha told Miroku as he scribbled a address on a piece of paper "I want you to bring Shippo and her here I will meet you there as soon as I can .."Inuyasha handed him the piece of paper and walked him to the door .."I will be there as soon as I play nice with the bitch but I better see her there as well , make sure you are not followed ,and don't tell anyone where you are taking her and That?"Inuyasha threatened**_

_**"Crystal ,she will be there"Miroku defeated knowing it wasn't the best idea to contest to his wishes as it was appearant that he was serious..deadly..**_

Miroku had then left to prepare the arrangements while Inuyasha impatiently awaited to get this pretend facod over with so he could leave.. Within a grueling two hours later Kikyo had returned , and he tried his best attempts at being affectionate towards the woman he know grew to for some reason she didn't feel well because she drank to much.. So he had gotten her settled in the bed and told her that he had to stop at his parents place for his mom ,and he'll try not to be long.. Kissed her before he left and left a note case she forgot when she woke ,and then grabbed his keys taking off towards the location ,meeting with Miroku.. It was a hidden location, and the only other person that knew was his brother Sesshomeru and he doubt any one could make him do anything as to divulge the location of their hiding spot..

Inuyasha drove his car up the dirt road that winded up to the drive of the house covered by shady trees and moss ..Luckily added the directions or he felt Miroku wouldn't have found the place because it wasn't even on the map ,because this house was built in secret.. Inuyasha smirked as he pulled into the drive noting the darkened shape Miroku's car.. After he killed the engine excitement on seeing her again shook his frame, but he also feared the shape he found her in... Inuyasha shook his head come back to the task at hand and stepped out of the car,walking over the other parked one..

"_**Miroku have you been waiting long ? I am glad you found the place " Inuyasha asked**_

_**"Nah I just got here, the directions were fine .The hardest part was waiting till the girls had finally went to sleep thinking it was the best way to move both of them without hereis the only one that woke since then and I explained it to him,but that's Kagome, for ya..Miroku explained**_

_**" Nice!Yea Kagome has always been a hard sleeper .." Inuyasha had told Miroku then turned to greet Shippo. "Heya Shippo , How about you guys stay with me for awhile ?" Inuyasha asked**_

Shippo had only nodded with tears in his eyes, as Inuyasha made over to his door to get him out first .Once he had Inuyasha held his arms out to hold him to carry him into the house with his things. Once inside ,Shippo began too cry alerting Inuyasha to the fear of what happened only hours before.

_**"Hey ,Shippo I need to get your mom but after I get her settled if you would like we can stay up and talk for awhile " Inuyasha soothed**_

Shippo had only nodded his head, watching Inuyasha leave to retrive his mother, Miroku followed Inuyasha back in with the rest of their things, while Inuyasha carried a very injured Kagome to the back bedroom , his bedroom . Inuyasha turned on the lights and pulled back the blankets ,placing her gently on the bed , and then covering her back up. One look told Inuyasha all , Kouga ,once he had gotten his arms on that sick son of a bitch, he was a dead man.. Anger began to rise in his veins ,while lovingly gaze onto her broken form.. Inuyasha had soon left the room to talk to Miroku in one of the guestrooms while he made up a place for Shippo .

"_**WTF ,Miroku you never said she was this bad.. Hell if I knew I would've had Sesshomeru send a doctor over here tonite instead of in the morning ..Dammit she almost looks just as bad as she did the last time, that fucker did this Shippo's birthday no less ..Don't he think they had enough of this bullshit.. I certainly have and I am just the stupid fuck that loves her and hands her over to him ..All because I was stupid and allowed Kikyo to get get close to me to kiss me,thinking she was going to show me her new tattoo.. Just to have Kagome walk in and see it ,then to top it off instead of fighting like I should've to get her back ..I go and let the woman I love more than life itself go and marry the woman that got me into this stupid shit.. " Inuyasha seethed with self hatred**_

_**" Inuyasha ,I know but it matters not now for you will have a second chance with her ,not an easy one but a chance still. The thing that you have to do isnt worry what has already happened, but what will you do with this chance you have been given ..I better get back but you have my number if you need anything "Miroku said**_

_**" At least I know I am not going to waste it ,thank you Miroku ,for everything .I will be in touch.. Oh hey can you call Kikyo , tell her that I was called out on a flight to the main plant .I will call her as soon as I get settled ..I forgot my phone at the house when I went to mom's and you were over there with my brother .You just got home nad you are making sure let her know ...Please?"Inuyasha mocked begged**_

_**" Yea ,I guess but you owe me Inuyasha ,I hate talking to your wife" Miroku said**_

_**" Tell me about it that's why I am having you do it and besides dont you think ,me getting Kagome back safe and sound is a big enough payment ,and I am only picking up your mess"Inuyasha stired**_

_**" Ha , I must be off ,I don't need two psychotic woman after me?" Miroku joked**_

_**"Yea , alright let me walk you out " Inuyasha said as he walked with Miroku in toe out of the room to the front door.**_

After Miroku left Inuyasha had turned to Shippo ,who had settled himself on the couch with his nose to his textbooks. Siting on the loveseat across from him ,Inuyasha handed over a card to Shippo.

"_**I wasn't sure what you'd like Shippo ,so I thought I just give you some money to pick what you want" Inuyasha told him while offered him one of the two sodas he brought with him from the fridge .**_

_**"Thankyou Inuyasha but you didn't have to give me this much , won't you need it though for the baby?"Shippo asked**_

_**" Shippo ,I don't know where you got this from but the closest to a child that is even close to being mine is you.. The one that Kikyo is carrying is from a guy she messed with before during our marriage" Inuyasha explained**_

_**" Do you still ...um ..."Shippo started then paused**_

_**"Love your mom ,love you ...Yes I still love you guys,very much. Inuyasha confided.**_

_**"If you loved us why did you leave ?" Shippo asked**_

Before Inuyasha could answer they were interrupted by a shrill scream ,from where Kagome was sleeping..After telling Shippo that Inuyasha would be back , Shippo had took his bear and snuggled up onto the couch while waiting for his return ,knowing it might be awhile.

Inuyasha had soon made it to the room where Kagome was to begin the longest conversation ,they had in a long time..Upon walking in shock grew on Kagome's face as she looked at Inuyasha ,knowing what he must've went through before now,and what he had given lowered her face ,not wanting him to see her this way , and sobbed. Inuyasha walked over and sat down next to her,pulling her closer to him on the bed.

_**" Hey ,Don't cry it's only me Kagome. Hold that thought I will be right back okay?" Inuyasha said**_

Inuyasha then went out to find Shippo fast asleep,taking and tucking him in bed in the room next to theirs. Walking back grabbing some drinks and a long stem rose from the bush outside , then back to their back he reached over and placed a couple of pop's on her nightstand then some on his, and finishing off by placing then rose in his teeth on the girl's lap..

_**"This is for you ,Kagome .."Inuyasha said then firmly but gently pulled her to him in a protective embrace.**_

_**"Thankyou Inuyasha,for everything."Kagome said**_

_**"Goodnight Kagome , go to sleep .." Inuyasha whispered while placing a light kiss on her forehead and getting under the covers with her...**_

Inuyasha tried with every part of him to prevent the longing whine forming from deep inside his chest. Looking down at her luckily she was asleep ,but noticed the moment his lips touched her, a gut wrenching pain arose in his chest. A testament to what Inuyasha had done to his heart, the moment he let the woman in his arms go.. Leaving her nearly destroyed his heart, not knowing until it really mattered.. Inuyasha knew that he couldn't ever do it again for his own sanity.

Although he said he would be happy with just having her as his friend ,but deep down hoped that he wouldn't have to . Inuyasha , having her back in his arms found he couldn't no longer just be a friend to her but he loved her enough that he would do it anyway if she wanted ,but hoped it wouldn't come to that ,because Inuyasha needed her .To achieve some comfort he snuggled her further into his chest following another sorrowful whine and fell into a fitful night sleep.

The next morning ,bright and early Sesshomeru had arrived with one of his healers standing at the foot of Inuyasha and Kagome's bed. Sesshomeru cleared his throat ,waking his brother up. Inuyasha soon turned to face Kagome , lightly grazing her cheek to rouse her from slumber.

_**"Kagome..? Wake up beautiful" Inuyasha softly spoke to her while lightly pecking at random spots on her face ,until she slowly fluttered here eyes open.**_

_**"Inu.. yasha ? What's up ?" Kagome hazily whispered**_

_**" Hey .. I gotta go to court ,My brother and a healer are here to look ya over and to keep watch until I return .Rin is with Shippo and you guys get hungry ,use my credit card and order whatever you like.. For no reason do I want you go anywhere till I get back ,okay?" Inuyasha said.**_

_**" uh huh okay" Kagome said before closing her eyes and dozing back to sleep..**_

Inuyasha had rushed about getting ready while checking in with Shippo ,before taking off back towards his place in the city ,to pick up his wife. The whole time smirking ,knowing by the end of the day he would be back with Kagome. Court was boring and expected while the counselor spoke of how the couple in question , shouldn't be under the same roof.

The evidence of the test regarding the child Kikyo was expecting in a few months was proven not to be Inuyasha's. In the end Inuyasha had finally got what he had wanted ,another chance to be with his divorce was granted and Inuyasha couldn't be happier that he gave her the house and the very little he wanted from it he already had retrieved from the house while they were in judge had read the verdict and dismissed everyone ,Inuyasha had raced off to his car.

On the way back to where his heart lay ,Inuyasha had stopped by for food and flowers ,then raced home. Pulling into the driveway ,killing the engine then running into the house. Sitting on the couch was Sesshomeru, the healer Jaken, Rin .Across the way on the loveseat was Shippo and the woman who stopped his heart as she smiled back at him. Slowly walking towards the center of the room ,giving her a hug from behind ,and giving her the bouquet of flowers hidden up to now behind him.. Then lowered his lips to her ear ,and whispered so only she could hear..

_**"Kagome can I talk to you?' Inuyasha requested earning him a simple smile and nod from Kagome**_

_**" Excuse us please, we will be back" Inuyasha told everyone while offering a hand towards Kagome and lead her towards the room they'd shared.**_

As soon as Kagome had pulled her into the door way ,he closed the behind her and closed the door. In one swift motion afterward pulling Kagome to his chest in a loving embrace. The pair looked into each others eyes for a moment. Then it was then that he fell to his knees ,pulling her down on hers, with him. Inuyasha , now with his eyes closed ,then opening them with tears in them , while using one hand to graze her cheek .

In the following moments Inuyasha used his hand that was on her check pulling her so he could capture her lips with his. It took only a short time before Kagome reacted to the kiss ,but once she did it humbled him. A soft moan released from his throat and joined hers as they continued loving each other and the tears continue to fall and join another.

_**"Kagome ...please ..stay ..with ...me ?" Inuyasha moaned into the crook of her neck between kisses. Though he didn't expect the one word answer he recieved from her ,nor the shivers he recieved after.**_

_**"Always " Kagome answered, while undressing and kissing his bare skin**_

_**" God Kagome , I love you "Inuyasha groaned against the feel of her administrations.**_

_**"I Love you too Inuyasha " Kagome shyly whispered against his bare shoulder**_

Inuyasha had then gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. Flipping on the stereo then returning to their bed and to her awaiting arms, stealing another kiss..Then pulled her close and snuggled happily with her until she fell asleep .Inuyasha soon tucked her in,kissed her,and then went to join the others while she was slept.

Inuyasha had retold about what happened in court, while Jaken and Sessomeru explained Kagome's injuries were minor and they would then she is to take it easy and not overdo it. It was arranged that by this evening ,that the rest of Shippo's and Kagome's things would brought to the feeding Shippo and settling him down for a nap, Inuyasha had said their goodbye's and sauntered back to Kagome's side, to take a little nap before the movers came.

About a couple hours a knock at the door awoken the pair, but Inuyasha had insisted Kagome go back to sleep while he took care of it . Inuyasha went to the door to let the movers move the stuff into the house ,which they quietly moved everything in without waking anyone. After two hours of everything in their corresponding rooms ,Inuyasha set off to begin making dinner for everyone.

Luckily this weekend he was off since he traded with another so that his co-worker could have another day off. Inuyasha had called Kagome off too for the weekend , as he was determined to give her more time to relax .. After setting the table ,while gathering the glasses from the cupboard , One of the sleeping parties decided to make a entrance.. Small and and delicate arms snaked around Inuyasha's torso, causing him to freeze and relax in the girl's embrace.

_**" I see someone is finally awake" Inuyasha joked while turning in her embrace and joining Kagome " Good morning beautiful ,sleep well ?"**_

"_**Not without you there , I didn't " Kagome said following a quick peck on the lips**_

"_**I will tell you what we will eat ,watch a movie with Shippo ,then we get ready for bed and I am your to do with at your disposal ..How does that sound?" Inuyasha teased**_

_**TBC...**_

_***Soon very soon will be where the past comes to find them in the next few chapters ,where through a unfortunate cause of events after finally getting back to where they belong time always seems to want to play with them don't they ..Naraku is not far behind***_


	9. Chapter 9

Wishing On A SuperNova

Chapter Nine Calm Before The Storm

By Inuyashas Youkai

*I do not own this Inuyasha character you speak of ,though I love absolutely enjoy having him appear in my deepest desires that my sick mind , just FYI this is your only warning this chapter contains VERY adult content below please avert your eyes , I wouldn't want to stunt your growth having inappropriate images burned in adolescent minds before they had a rude awakening on their own. Please take into acct before continuing read at your own risk..*

The weekend had quickly passed for the trio ,bringing about a new week and the start of their new life. Inuyasha had been awake for quite sometime just content to watch Kagome sleep in his arms,and hesitant in waking her . Looking at the clock and Inuyasha , in not wanting to wake her, slowly slid out of the bed towards the bathroom.

Turning on the shower ,stripping to bare naked skin ,and letting the hot water sooth his tense muscles from arousal . Inuyasha knew he wanted her but also realized that Kagome hadn't had much time to heal from her in his own thoughts , Inuyasha didn't notice the shadow in the bathroom with him stripping down to nothing. Momentarily ,while Inuyasha was turned to rinse off the soap of his chest ,he felt another presence. Without turning he felt small arms wrap around him ,to confirm his assumptions.

A slight smile crept on his lips ,feeling the lips softly caress his shoulder .

Turning around to see the beauty in front of him, pulling her into his embrace and crushing his lips onto her hers. Letting his arms smooth over her luscious curves ,while she followed in his lead. Letting her guide him back until touching the shower wall while still in a heavy lip trailed soft open mouthed kisses from his mouth down his sculptured chest , leaving a scorching blaze in her wake. I

Inuyasha groaning softly whispering her name ,loving what Kagome was doing ,but didn't know how much longer he could hold out before just taking her. Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin to capture her lips once again, traveling across her jaw,down her neck, and pausing at her earlobe, giving it a tender nibble .Before leaving that spot Inuyasha had huskily whispered in her ears ,feeling his last of his restraint leaving him.

" Ahhh.. Kagome, baby you keep this up,and I am not going to be able to stop"Inuyasha groaned.

" Don't Stop ,I need you .."Kagome raspily spoke against his lips

Inuyasha fiercely took her lips back into his ,while turning of the water ,picking her up with her legs around his torso ,and her arms around his neck . Carrying Kagome back to their room ,gently laying her on the bed and hovering over her watching her splayed on his bed ,with pride . Taking her lips once again trailing down her supple skin where the droplets of water still traveled down her chest. Eyeing her expressions while sinking to her breast ,taking one of her nipples into his mouth .

Kagome moaned letting her eyes flutter close and glaze over with lust , leaving him gasp when she returned her chocolate gaze to clash with honey. Secondly giving the twin nipple similar attention loving knowing that it was him that left the look in her eyes. Desire filled her stare , increasing while he continued down toward her silky curls ,and pinkened lips below. Tentatively sinking his lips to kiss her lips before parting them to insert his tongue. Immediately ,Kagome bucked her hips as soon as his tongue lightly grazed the nob in it's opening .

Completely amused and extremely turned on ,Inuyasha grew more erratic with his tongue within her soft folds,becoming anxious to be his shaft to enter her . Kagome's pleas became more demanding ,though ignored ,and in result she wrapped her leg around his to flip them over so she was on Inuyasha to turn the tables on him. .The man allowed her to switch their positions to prevent her hurting herself,but otherwise would've fought domanantly for control if she wasn't still recovering .

Kagome was soon straddled on top of Inuyasha ,making a trail slowly down with open mouthed kisses,towards his erection,and giving no hesitation in taking it into her mouth. Inuyasha felt a pleasurable shudder when Kagome took his member into his mouth , allowing the feral growl to leave his lips . Increasing the speed and tightness of her mouth pumping up and down his shaft, she felt the man beneath her slightly shake ,grasping the sheets on the bed.

" Please Kagome ,I need you ..now! " Inuyasha growled against her lips after he pulled her upwards to steal a kiss.

Without delay ,Kagome straddled him once again ,raising herself above his growing arousal. Pausing only slightly before letting herself slide down his shaft ,feeling Inuyasha shudder under her. Inuyasha tightly grasped her hips to stop her movement for a moment , not wanting to explode before it even started.

Flipping her so Kagome was again on her back ,so he could control it when they got their release. Feeling all of his resolve disappear ,while taking her in while looking down Inuyasha bent down to kiss her ,while lowering himself to meet her entrance. Feeling a shudder go through him with just the simple contact ,Inuyasha pushed himself into Kagome's sweet heat ,causing them both to gasp.

" God Kagome , you don't know how much I wanted this with you ..To be like this again with you for so long.. This time I promise you I won't let you go, I can't.." Inuyasha whispered while slowly entering her again,then repeating the delicious motion.

Inuyasha's motions began to gain in speed ,finding not being able to restrain himself any longer . Heavily pounding into her ,while Kagome met with equal forceful up thrust ,soon finding their enigmatic release .

" Kgome !" Inuyasha yelled into the night, pumping her seed violently into her womb.

" Yasha !" Kagome joined him in blinding bliss.

Inuyasha collapsed on the bed next to her ,pulling Kagome into his chest snuggling her in his deep love and devotion that he possessed for a deep breath , noticing the clock showing him he would have to leave for work bent down to kiss her forehead and whispered softly to check if she didn't fall asleep.

"Kagome, rest today okay ,I will call you in but I need you to do something for me though?" Inuyasha inquired

"What is it ,Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

" Roll over and grab the small bag in the nightstand on your side and hand it to me ,while I get ready " Inuyasha requested

Inuyasha had rushed around brushed his teeth ,grabbed his black dress pants and a crimson button up with black tie hurriedly to the bathroom to get dressed. After finishing Inuyasha sat on the bed to slip on his dress shoes. Slowly turning to find Kagome straightening his tie and handing what he had requested to him. Once done Kagome smoothed out the tie that now lay neatly on his chest. Inuyasha taking the black velvet box out of the small jewelry box with a shiver up spine ,remembering just when he purchased this for her,right before everything had went wrong ,Inuyasha had intended giving it to her as soon as they graduated.

Funny Inuyasha could never find it within him to part with her lips while taking the ring out of it box so she wouldn't notice until he had done it. Looking at her when they parted Inuyasha leaned back and dropped to one knee ,taking her hand . Tears filling his eyes, happily knowing Inuyasha would soon have the very thing that he had dreamt about for so long, he would soon have .Hearing her gasp as Kagome realized what Inuyasha was about to do, made the corners of his lips pull up into a soft smile. Before Inuyasha began pecking her once again on her lips to calm his nerves.

"Kagome , Ever since I meet you I knew by the way my heart still quickens every time your with me, the way my body shudders when our lips touch, the way you make my head swoon when the thought of you comes to mind,which is every waking moment of my life ,that you would be the one In would choose to make my wife.. When you left me I was devastated and I understand why ,I never fought for you because I didn't know a life without you. When I had I lost you ,you took apart of me and that paralyzed me. Though I realized something, that I would fight for the chance to have you back and when I do I wouldn't never let you go.. You drive me crazy I can't stand another moment without you or I will go insane ..So Kagome Higarashi will you do me the honor of being my wife ?.."

TBC..


	10. Chapter 10

Wishing On A SuperNova

Chapter Ten

Interuptions,Delayed Confirmations and Acceptance

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha looked to her eyes deeply lost into his ,and closed the distance and snagging a quick kiss before heading out the door to go to work.

"I love you Kagome ,I will see you at lunch !" Inuyasha yelled from the living room

" I love you too, what do you want for lunch and I will make it?" Kagome called out ,leaning from the bedroom door frame with only his t-shirt on

" You, but I will surprise you with something on the way home. I want you to be in bed when I get home. I will take Shippo to school so you have the whole day to yourself ,and I will pick him up on my way home. " Inuyasha peered around the corner to find Kagome standing there waiting

" God you drive me nuts " Inuyasha whispered so only she could hear against her parted lips before kissing her ,then grunting heavily and heading out the door with Shippo before continuing " Just know that when I get home you'll pay for that" Inuyasha smirked

The car started ,while Inuyasha fastened Shippo into his car seat and then slipping into his seat ,buckling up then pulling out of the drive. After driving down the road Inuyasha took to Shippo's school ,and back tracking home to head to the office . Inuyasha could've sworn that he saw Kouga's Firebird heading in the direction towards his house, where Kagome was at this moment alone. Frustrated that Inuyasha found himself in a four way intersection that was backed up with cars, pulling to the shoulder and doing a U turn to speed towards his house.

"Please Kagome be safe until I get there .I am coming! " Inuyasha silently cursing feeling a bit of Deja Vue but quickly ignored it ,swerving to avoid the car almost hitting him as he passed by a red stop light.

Speeding passed two more lights before crashing into a car head on ,hitting his head on the dash before the airbags imploded. Visions flooded his head while his skull pounded, Inuyasha didn't really concentrate hard on any of them . Inuyasha felt the pictures become clearer and the voices emerging from the moving images becoming louder and coming at a faster speed. Blood running down his forehead as the pain only increased Inuyasha's hands quickly went to take hold of his skull. From the corner of his eye sirens and flashing lights faded ,merging into that of what seemed to be memories replaying themselves in his mind. Before Inuyasha collapsed in his seat and give into the awaiting darkness that called him,his mind settled on one memory in particular .

Kagome.

Kagome finally settled down and fell asleep when the pounding on the door alerted the girl to awaken. In her sleepy haze ,Kagome at first thought it might have been Inuyasha. Although once she had opened the door Kagome realized that she was sadly mistaken.

Kouga

Kouga had pushed his way into the house ,smelling like booze, quickly catching up with the girl who ran into Inuyasha and Kagome's bedroom, to slam it open , and sending Kagome flying ,splitting her skull open on the door hinge. The girl fell unconscious on the floor ,while Kouga pulled her up by her hair rousing her up as pain seized her entire being before screaming and hitting her head once again against the tile floor . Blood oozed from her skull and puddled around her still form commencing Kouga's choice to leave, seeing as the girl was dead, or that she would be dead soon was immediately yanked into the darkness that surrounded her,and feel silently still within the now darkened room.

Hours later Inuyasha awoken to all the annoying sounding from the machines hooked up to him . Seeing that it was about noon Inuyasha suddenly remembered everything even the reason that he was such in a rush to get home. Leaning over to reach the phone ,Inuyasha picked up the receiver to call his house. NO Answer.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed while dialing Miroku's number " Please pick up monk!"

" Heya you kill 'em we'll kill 'em! Its' Miroku, what can I do you for?" Miroku answered

" Miroku not so loud ,look I will only say this once . Can Sango pick up Shippo and keep him with her, and can you go to my house and check on Kagome please .I think Kouga found her ..Don't ask any question just go please?" Inuyasha begged

" Alright ,sure we will leave right away and I will call you as soon as we know anything " Miroku said

"Thanks Miroku ,your a good friend even if you are a pervert." Inuyasha teased before hanging up the phone with his head throbbing worse than it had yet since he got here.

As promised Sango had went to fetch Shippo ,while Miroku headed out to Inuyasha's house,coming up the drive and from where he parked the front door was torn off it's hinges,all except one. Miroku had called 911 immediately and reported a possible break in and assault and filled the operators to the address . In response the operator had informed him that numerous calls had come into that address and help is on the way. Afterwards she asked him to explain what he knew of the situation until help came. .While Miroku waited,the man quickly peaked into the busted door to lay his eyes on a horridly frightening sight, two deadened chocolate eyes looking back at him frozen in place with the glaze already beginning to take place ,and abandoned in a pool of her own blood. Taking a moments to bit back the rush of bile in the back of his throat and trying not to gag,as the ambulances and cop car's filled the drive .

Miroku pulled out his phone ,while waiting for them to make their way up to the door and quickly texted Inuyasha.:

_"Hey Buddy , Sango's got Shippo . I made it out to your place . I am sorry Inuyasha . You were right ,Kouga was here ..The house is in shambles and when I got here Kagome .. I believe don't quote me on this or anything Inuyasha but I think Kouga accomplished what we feared .. Buddy I think Kagome is dead .. When I got here she looked like she was thrown to the kitchen floor and lying in a pool of her own blood ..Oh my god and her eyes man blankly stared back at me ..like they were already gone. ..Help is here so I better get off and see what I can be of help. I hope I am wrong and she truly isn't gone ,but the way she looked Inuyasha ,Kagome looked like she was already gone and had passed away before I got here.."_

Inuyasha flipped open his phone to see that he had gotten a text from his friend Miroku and his heart constricted in his chest ,before doing a flip flop before freezing within itself. Taking a few shuddered breaths that hurt to take and then returned with a message of his own, knowing without knowing why but deep down felt that when Inuyasha and a Kagome made love for the first time in this lifetime that he pupped her. Now Inuyasha knew why,while looking at the man with silver ears and hair with piercing amber eyes staring back at him,with the mirror at his bedside. Sitting up and removing the attachments from the machines and himself ,then stood to get dressed , before leaping out of the window, and to fly across the rooftop's, through tree branches that led him home , and to the girl who held his heart for the duration of two lifetimes

_"Please tell me your joking Kagome can't be dead ,I just got her back . I am coming but Kouga better prey to his lucky stars that she isn't dead because I will tear him apart for killing my fiance and my unborn child "_

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

Wishing On A SuperNova

Chapter Eleven Perception

By Inuyashas Youkai

_~Behind Closed Doors~_

_Blinded by the brightness that bled from the darkness that loomed over her vision, for who knew how long ,and did nothing for the pain pounding within her skull. A whisper of her name encouraged her to open her eyes to nothing but black until this light that at first rendered her blind to the intensity and clarity it provided. The area seemed to be colorless without a beginning nor an time had passed before her surroundings had changed once again but with a smearing effect to another world of color and life. _

_It felt strange how her body moved on its own accord without moving, just slowly floated towards a unknown destination,and somehow she felt that it wasn't normal._

_Abruptly stopping as something pulled her to stop like it yanked her to move,and was placed in front of a strangely familiar sight. To the girl curiously looking around, a horrendous feeling of dread wrapped itself tightly around her,and soon she felt the need to curl up in a fetal position. Although she didn't know right off hand what this place was but Kagome felt that something awful happened here. _

_As time slowly moved the young girl was introduced to many other places she felt as though she should know,but didn't. Voices started to enter her mind softly, almost as if they were far away,and combined to the visions now flashing within her almost had to strain to understand them,let alone try to figure out who they were._

_The answers to what she sought seemed to be hidden from her like they were behind closed doors and she didn't have the key. In a way it frustrated her to no end that whomever it was doing this would be so cruel to taunt her with these unknown and somewhat familiar pictures within her mind . Two rhythmic beats competed for dominance very close proximity to where ever she was ,and it seemed to be the only thing that seemed to calm her . _

_Finding it difficult to move her limbs in efforts to freely see her body walk on its own, but found there was something weighing heavily on her ,and didn't know why._

_'urrgh ,why can't I seem not being able to move'_

_Soon moving images flowed like a movie through her head as more things seemed like she had seen or even being apart of. People, odd beings of all sorts, and sights crowded themselves within her skull. Although as quickly as the woman tried to concentrate on any of them ,the pounding of her head quickened,and caused her dizziness to increase. The pain resumed with the rise of the images speed that came at her eyelids to close,rolled her eyes towards the back of her head,and fell deeper into her unconsciousness with the plea that it all would soon stop._

_~ The Outside Edge~_

_The amber orbs never left the woman that seemed to be once again out of his reach. Looking at her with a loving and longing gaze and only silently wished for her having the knowledge of his past connections with the soul being contained within the form trapped in her own darkness,and realized the reasons for his attachment to her in such short time. In that though there was the seemingly never ending cruelty that fate has appeared to be against the two being with one another._

_Inuyasha smirked at that knowing his part in it and strengthened resolve to fight to be with the girl resting below. When this was said and done in the end Kagome will become his mate ,and this time there was nothing that was going to stop him. Quietly standing from the chair next to Kagome's bedside, to crawl into her bed with her , and pull her into a tight,protective embrace before letting his drowsiness to pull him to slumber. _

_As the Hanyou fell to sleep, a pleading thought was hanging on his lips ,with a question following it._

_' Don't you dare leave me wench'_

_'I wonder if the others figured things out and remember our past as well?'_

_When Inuyasha woke and laid a open mouthed kiss on her forehead,whispering loving words to his newfound love. Although their bond with another wasn't old at all, and in truth it stretched across centuries, but it wasn't until recent that he himself was gifted with this complete silence Inuyasha couldn't believe his fortune that he was once again blessed to live amongst her again,and had her at his side. Inuyasha felt complete with her snuggled into his chest and wondered of his stupidity for taking so long. _

_Although deep down he knew, at first it was that witch bringing back his past love ,only to taunt him,and in the end it was that in his deep love for Kagome that he sought her protection until Naraku was gone. Sadly that battle not only had taken that of Naraku but also the lives of Kagome and many of their comrades._

_Sango and Miroku had soon made it to visit her room and in spite of himself Inuyasha laughed openly at their shocked expressions ,when they took in the sight of him with ears,claws fangs, amber eyes,and wrapped close within the hold he currently had Kagome in. It had became clear by their questionable gaze filled with scrutiny that the Sango and Miroku hadn't remembered yet. _

_Inuyasha played along not knowing what repercussions would befall on him if he gave them to much . The hanyou would probably be locked up in a loony bin to live out his days alone with his own misery. His quickly thought explanations led them to believe that it was props and hair dye to wear at the Halloween party that Inuyasha was going to throw._

_The hanyou was suddenly thankful that because of their exhaustion they both bought his story, though it wouldn't be long that their prying ,and nagging questions would presume. By then Inuyasha only hoped that one of them would like him, regain their memories ,because he wasn't looking forward to repeat the past over, in his discussion with them, and to get them to understand..._

_Once his eyes caught side Kagome's body comfortably in his arms like it should've been along time ago,made him rethink his thoughts._

_'For her I would get drugged through hell and back ..To have her as my own I would do pretty much anything'_

_TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12

Wishing On A SuperNova

Chapter 12

Nagging Revelations

By Inuyashas Youkai

*I do not own Inuyasha*

Almost a week later, time passing them in a blur, while Inuyasha never left Kagome's side .In time the girl did make baby step's in her progress during her unconsciously prolonged slumber, but to the hanyou it was still progress. While the hanyou in question, was still awed by the newfound reality that tied that of his love and himself together once again,conflict still sought to control his emotions.

Inuyasha was also pleased as thought yet Kagome hadn't woke ,but hers and his pups heartbeat served to calm his rattled the woman securely within his arms in a protective embrace and softly placing kisses upon her skin in tune with light whispers against the curve off her ear.

Luckily he had some much needed vacation time that Inuyasha felt no better time to use it than by Kagome's wellbeing ,It had proposed that in time, possibly by the end of the week that with hired help present,if everything continued progressing as they were than as planned Kagome and himself would return .This would ensure through his families physician that Kagome would recieve the best care that she needed and a bonus that the hanyou could possibly be able to catch up on work from after his house was cleared.

Inuyasha made sure that their house would be cleaned of all that might remind her of the attack and him of another failed attempt at protecting her.

It soon became by the middle of the present week that the monk Miroku had regained most of his memories if not for the most part,but Sango still seemed to be oblivious to it all. Inuyasha and Miroku shared a knowing glance when the monk walked into Kagome's room with Sango's confused glare towards the opening comment toward their now appearing to be a dog obsessed friend.

Although to not further cause additional conflict in Sango's regression process the two males present the comment made by the monk went unchallenged. The day felt like the guys were complete as those whom they loved over time was reunited and filled a whole neither knew they had. Sango soon had to leave because she had some errands that she had to run,and this meant the monk was encouraged.

After they left ,Inuyasha had been contented just being with Kagome after being away from her for so long from when he was separated from her when she died,once he was granted the memories of her . The hanyou continued lazily stoking her cheek that warmed his fingertips to the touch ,remembering how cold she became when she died and reveling in the knowledge that she no longer was out of his reach. It was reaffirmed that he would never allow what occured to repeat itself again.

A shrill from the nearby phone ran out from his cell and it was Miroku but it seemed because he spoke freely that he was indeed alone waiting in the car while Sango was inside.

(_Miroku,_Inuyasha)

_" Greeting my old friend ,I see that it didn't take long for you to make cozy with lady Kagome."_

_"_I see you are still plagued with the curse of the hand monk,or at least at still being a man hore"

_"Uuh , I am devastated that that is how I would be greeted by my dearest friend after so long"_

"Can it monk and tell me what you need before I hang up on your ass"

_"Amazing isn't it that we are all together once again, and alive"_

" So it seems,Miroku"Inuyasha whispered as images flooded his mind from the last time all of them were together alive ,and the battle with Naraku, the death that insued.

In that moment the faded pictures within his mind reminded him of what that already costed him and suddenly the hanyou looked as though he was talking to a ghost. In truth he was in fact speaking to one and holding one if he followed his memories from the past. Because in the end the only ones that were left before Naraku was indeed still alive to end it all was Kikyo, himself ,and there was someone else but still the memories were still hazy even though most were there. When Miroku finally interrupted his musings ,Inuyasha gripped Kagome closer in a protected embrace as his urge to keep her safe was overly bordering on obsessive.

"What !"

"_I was wondering if you knew yet how we were able to be brought back in Kagome's time no less?"_

_**~Past Farewells~**_

_**Taking a glance at his fallen friends ,and remaining remnants of his past love ,from the corner of his eyes,before taking his last stand with Kikyo against the bastard whom started it all for all of them lost. A shuddered ,growling whine passed through his lips as the shock consumed him when realization took that all of them were dead. His heart shattered within his chest and he knew no longer what to do except to be with Kagome,but now she is gone .**_

_**With the last attack,made from his Kagome sacrifice to give them a chance at success in bringing him down cost her own life .It was a battle they weren't prepared for ,in the end cause of her ,and know he would be alone .Inuyasha would end this for her but after he was confirmed in his decision that he would join her in death after it was finally over.. **_

_**If his demon wouldn't take over first to revert to mindless killing first in its sorrow for his lost mate.. **_

_**Although because of the large blinding light awakening him after the explosion that took Naraku to oblivion ,something within it pulled at his soul and he himself didn't recall anything after that..**_

"To be honest ,I havent a clue but I am glad because the last I remember all of you died along with Naraku's demise... Look Miroku can I call you later I have to piss I call ya later tonite"

"_Sure, Later man"_

Inuyasha really didn't have to go but he had to get off of the phone ,the images burned within his brain were begining to bring out his demonic side ,and the hanyou refused to hanyou's nose fell back into the crook of his mate's neck to sooth his unsettling of his soul knowing the last he'd seen his mate she was dead. The hanyou couldn't wait till he could take Kagome back home where she belonged so he impatiently waited ,hoping for her to wake so he could.

Inuyasha's mind though couldn't stop the questions that Miroku brought forth into his mind. Was this even real,was he really here with them again,how is that possible ,and lastly what price did they have to pay for their fear that followed made him tighten his hold and soon covered her body with his to protect her as he always had from the unknown lurking to take her once again from him..

A whine escaped his lips while he nudged his mates face to attempt to encourage her to wake for him, and for her not to leave him.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Wishing On A SuperNova

~Chapter Twelve~

Like A Theif In The Night

And Present Forgotten

By Inuyashas Youkai

_'I'm swimming in the smoke Of bridges I have burned ,So don't apologize I'm losing what I don't deserve.'_

The moon pale light blanketed in bloody hues, pushing its way past the darkened room and being its only stilled by forced slumber in the hushed silence of the frozen atmosphere. Muffled footsteps slowly make their way towards the stilled pair in the mute darkness. A tendril of light tightens around and pulls to lure the broken soul into its glass cell held by the cloaked stranger at the end of the bed. A mirror positioned towards the desired to hold captive was now drawing the dulled stream of light towards its decided fate.

Feeling a odd presence alert his subconscious, Inuyasha twitched his ears from side to side to sweep across the room . Forcing his amber orbs towards the piercing scream cutting through the peaceful surroundings to find that of his intended forced into a upright position as the strings of her soul were being ripped from her body. Quickly turning towards the source with wide eyes as to whom stood with them in the room ,then jumping from the bed to sever the hold that was placed on his deemed mate. Knocking the mirror from the direction that it was once was, Inuyasha dragged his claws against the one accompanying the one he ripped away her arm that held onto the mirror.

The mirror cracked once it hit the floor ,and momentarily afterwards a large beam of light burst forth expanding throughout the room. The forceful outbreak coming with the small break in glass allowed the mirror to shatter with the pressure to enforce it to shatter the mirror completely. Once light faded ,the hanyou jumped up to find only himself against the door ,and the girl that he loved thrown off the bed towards the floor against the the opposite wall.

The two that came into the room uninvited suddenly were no longer there, with no lingering scent of whom they were or where they went,though he had a hunch. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and pulled her into his arms,bringing both of them to the bed and where he climbed into with besides her. A sudden, steady, shrieking sound came pounding into the room from one of the machines and the many doctors and nurses rushed in after .

Once he had the chance to look at the machine after being forced out of the comforts of being near her,Inuyasha felt his heart drop and break into a thousand pieces.

Kagome's heart monitor sounded when her heart flat lined ,reminding Inuyasha what he could loose if he didn't do out towards her ,while he swiftly made it to once side to attempt to be close to her ,and to beg her to stay with him .

"Kagome please don't leave me ,not when I just got you back !" Inuyasha shallowly begged while fallen to his knees and his hands clasped around hers.

Soon the doctors dragged and pushed Inuyasha out of the room with six guards fighting against the now angry and devastated hanyou. Inuyasha's eyes bled red ,flashing a couple times before settling to side with the anger he felt from being removed from his mates side. Once the door closed while the doctors frantically worked to revive her ,the madness brought forth with his demonic counterpart rushed in for dominance over his humanity to demand him to act.

_" Protect mate .Save mate " growled out from deep within his chest_

Without any thought ,Inuyasha strode into Kagome's room and pushed all aside whom was surrounding his mate to prevent the hanyou from placing harm on the girl.

"_Hmmph ,you are protecting her from me ?Ha! As if I would harm my mate ! Although I am taking her back with me and help her before she dies you incompetent Bastards!" Inuyasha threatened while stepping into grasp his lifeless mate into his embrace_

_"Don't leave me yet mate, I am never letting you go this time" Inuyasha growled before leaping to the window busting the glass out then leaping out of the exit it created._

Inuyasha, while traveling across the buildings towards his destination lowered his mouth to her collarbone where a shadowing of where his past self had marked her and sunk his fangs into her flesh and keeping a eye in front of him . A muttered moan escaped her lips as her neck fell instinctively to the side to give him more access.

Once the hanyou dropped from the buildings he rushed through the trees quickly until he found one in particular in the middle of nowhere. With a tightened grip the hanyou leapt into one of them and pulled Kagome close to her scent wrapped around him to sooth his raging emotions .In time the hanyou slowly reverted back to his normal and his tell tale amber eyes and loss of his stripes marring his face proved he had reversed his transformation.

Looking downwards towards Kagome's body laying in his embrace with widened eyes,something in her appearance and presence shocked him . Inuyasha sound something different in her aura ,her scent ,but most shocking was where he found a couple triangular shapes slowly lifting out from under her ruffled and inky locks ,then lazily shifting from side to side.

Her breathing was shallow ,but she was , her heartbeats were slowly pounding within her chest ,yet they were and this made Inuyasha's heart soar with the chance of her survival. When amber shone itself staring back at him,Inuyasha could no longer restrain himself. Inuyasha quickly crashed his lips to hers with the tears he withheld unbeknownst to him flowing down his cheeks in streams. Kagome slowly returned the kiss and then when he broke his silent confession due to need for air ,his mate seemed to further knock the air from his lungs ..

The words she spoke next caught him,frozen in place surprisingly, but held truth to his mate's plight..

" Inu.. Yasha, Kikyo?...Where are we?...Did we defeat Naraku ?Or are we dead?"

Inuyasha stayed silent ,only pulled her closer to him ,in result to what his mate bluntly told him and even though her condition caused her to forget ,he knew Kagome was still indeed his.. Even if he 'd have to stay by her side until he convinced her of the truth he would do so ,it'll kill him but for the return of his mate. Inuyasha would do anything, leaving wasn't a option ,and would take many sits until she came back to him.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Wishing On A SuperNova

~Chapter Thirteen ~

Stolen Memories,Borrowed Time

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha,after soothing his mate enough to sleep,and promising her that when she woke that he would explain everything to she finally allowed her eyes to close ,the hanyou lowered his lips to brush across her mark then rose to whisper the truth that he felt was most important at this point..

"Kagome when it comes to my heart there is no Kikyo ,there's only you ,my mate. Now sleep wench.." Inuyasha spoke softly

Once the woman was sleeping peacefully,the hanyou carefully leapt down from the tree,not wanting to tear open her wounds. Inuyasha decided to take her and Shippo to a high rise motel suite for now because he wasn't risking either of them until he was able to locate a house for all of them .The moment he got to the room Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down on the bed while placing Shippo on the other bed in the other connecting room . The hanyou then slowly scoot into the bed next to her into his arms ,so his body shielded her from the world to even notice of the treasure he hid from them .

Kagome and Shippo was his to protect and he would do that,even if it meant fighting with his left to do so...

A big yawn pressed passed his lips ,feeling the fatigue threatening to take his consciousness, and was comforted by Kagome's body pressed up against his .Inuyasha felt his eyes close,while keeping his ears on high alert to the possible unwanted visitors that could come and take her his hold around her and moving her even closer to him in his hold without hurting her. Soon falling asleep following his mate in a peaceful slumber ,and when his phone went off about two hours later.

Inuyasha was none to amused,especially when he found who was one the other line.

"You can't hide her for long Inuyasha, your bound to slip ,and when you do I will be waiting."

Before Inuyasha responded with the anger toward the person that was making the threat against his mate ,the hanyou slipped away from Kagome slyly before steeping out onto the patio overlooking the city.

" I 'd like to see you try it! You come anywhere near Kagome within range that I can smell you there won't be nothing that would keep me from killing you! I hope you know that . If you still want to come and try your luck .Fine ,bring it ,like I care if you have a death wish .I will give you a piece of me but it won't be anything to your liking I assure you!" Inuyasha hung up quickly once he heard her scream and convulse on their bed.

"Inuyasha! Help me please!"

Inuyasha ran ,throwing down his cell , and making his way to their bed where she laid down shaking violently. Sitting with her wrapped in his arms ,in his lap,and while her body still moved erratically,Kagome's movements slowed .The hanyou slowly rocked back and forth while whispering comforting words to let her know that he was still there with her. It became soon that Kagome's body relaxed into his embrace,and calmed him ,before the fear laced it's way into it when her tears fell from her eyes.

"I am here with you ,always Kagome. I love you, so Don't leave me .."

~ Behind Kagome's Eyes ~

Visions that appeared like old memories flashed in front of her closed eyes. At first they started of fast until they began to slow ,and focus. While it played out in front of her to see it seemed like a voice that came out of nowhere flooded her senses as it spoke to her. One stood still of another time, a large open forest area with a stone well near a large tree swaying to and fro,sheltering a woman sitting beneath it.

_"Kagome , it's time you remember who you truly are"_

_" Midoriko?"_

_"Indeed.. Why am I here did we defeat Naraku?"_

_" Once I unlocked all of your memories you will come to understand everything, Kagome. Yes, Naraku was defeated but not without casualties,and you being one of them .Do remember making a wish Kagome?"_

_" You mean on the jewel?"_

_"Not exactly "_

_" Um, I think so now that I think of it ,I might have .Although I don't know why or how the wish was made ."_

_" As ridiculous as it may sound Kagome you made a wish on a shooting star before the day you faced Narku ,and met your demise. The wish was granted but in order for that, you were removed as well as the others were removed from the time you knew . Until the passage of time could repair itself ,but truth is Kagome it won't even surface until your time on this earth ceases to exist. Although in payment the wish took something else on top of that with that wish ,Naraku has also returned with the others. Try to remember but also keep in mind once you do Naraku will make his presence known to retrive the jewel once again.."_

_"What !Are you telling that they jewel was never purified,but Naraku was defeated?"_

_"Yes , all except Inuyasha and Kikyo, were killed ,and they only barely just defeated him before the request of your wish took effect ,but that wish also brought forth Naraku's presence in your time. In addition to that because you are the guardian of the jewel ,the jewel took interest in your wish and made it one of it's own which means you have to find a different way to remove it from existing. In truth because of this the jewel had twisted it into it's own liking ,and it turn darkened it In the end Naraku has become a lot stronger because of it "_

_" What would destroy the jewel if I can't purify it,by making a wish to do so.."_

_" Kagome you can still purify it ,but to do so it would take the sacrifice of a Miko to destroy something this vile and powerful. Although if you do then you can kill Naraku..."_

_" Oh, so that would mean in the end ,I would die.."Tears from her eyes fell down hitting the dirt where she stood_

_"I am sorry Kagome"_

_Kagome soon shot up abruptly within his embrace,shaking like a leaf ,with fear evident in her eyes. Inuyasha held her ,while rubbing small circles on her back to calm her before he spoke._

_"Kagome what's wrong?"_

_"I am sorry Inuyasha ,so sorry."_

_TBC..._


End file.
